Queens of the Past
by Queen Telmirra
Summary: Have you every wonder what happened in the past? How events from then effected the future. What led to the Sailors Wars and where did most of the enemies from Sailor Moon come from? Well here's the history from the past and this past wasn't all sweet and happy... most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of "The Queens of the past"!

Yes some of the queens have goddess names so the ones we start names are goddess some!

**(Earth Queen) Gaia**- Mother Earth (Of course she was the first Queen of Earth)

**(Sun Queen) Hemera-**Basically the goddess of the sun

**(Moon Queen)Selene or Luna (I prefer Selene) -** The goddess of the moon

**(Mars Queen)Athena-**Goddess of wisdom

***Beginning of the Celestial Millennium***

At the beginning there wasn't a solar system pure blackness was all that could be seen but that all changed when our sun was bringing the first Sailor of the sun and the ruler of it to life.

"I hope I'm not alone in this place," Hemera, the name she had given herself said.

By then planets had formed with rulers of it to and they were also sailor scouts. Vera, Queen of Mercury and is Sailor Pure Water, Lila, Queen of Venus and is Sailor Pure Beauty, Gaia, Queen of the Earth and is Sailor Pure Nature, Athena, Queen of Mars and is Sailor Pure Fire. Those were all who were born at the time.

/Mercury/

"Where am I?" asked Vera standing on water flowing surface and a barrier around to hold life on it. She stares at the bright object in front of her covering her eyes. She decided to look around as not for long did she notice others as well looking around.

Vera was not a tall woman nor was she small she was just right for her height. She was just the right size to she had the figure of a Queen. Her hair came down to her shoulders and was the color of Light blue. Her eyes were the color of light blue as well, her lips were light blue and on her forehead was a round sliver and blue gem on her head. Her gown she had on was a dress with two others on top, each were a different color then the one under it and she had the mercury symbol on her necklace. She had blue glassed slippers with wings on each side.

"I look beautiful!" she exclaimed still walking around, and then she noticed people walking around looking at her.

"I wonder who they are?" she asked herself walking up to one. "Excuse me, but do you know what's going on here?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"No, we don't know at all, miss," she paused looking at the lady "You look very pretty!" she smiled.

/Venus/

The beautiful landscape caught the attention of Lila. "It's nice here but lonely as well" she said bowing her head. Little did she know there were others on this planet as well.

"I guess I can explore!" she said walking around.

Lila was no different than Vera, she had the same body and but just a little taller than her. Her hair was very long in fact it was so long that it reached down towards her feet and the color of it was gold with yellow at the bottom tips. Her eye color was blue and her lips were light yellow on her forehead she had a round sliver and orange gem. She had an orange and yellow sparkled night gown dress with a cape and laces behind it and the symbol of Venus on her chocker. Her shoes were orange class slippers with wings on top of it.

"This is a nice dress, but what should I name this place….Venus!" Lila said clapping her hands and opening her eyes just in time to spot a man walking in front of her.

"There are people here?" alarmed by how loud she said it making the man turn to look at her.

"Excuse me, cutie but do you know where I am?" the man asked. Blushing, "Venus, sir!" she said turning away. (That man will be her future husband!)

"Did you name this place like the others?" he asked. Lila was confused for a second, "There are others?" she asked while the man shook his head and grab her hand leading her to the rest of them.

"Where are we going now?" she asked. "You asked too many questions" he said as they disappeared over a hill.

/Earth/

The Earth was still hot actually all four planets were. (OK YOU MUST LISTEN CLOSELY! I KNOW THIS ISNT HOW THE MOON FORMED BUT IT'S MY IMAGINATION, ITS FANFICTION FOR A REASON!). Gaia looked at the sky and in an instance the moon formed from her Earth Powers.

"Did I do-do that!" shocked as the moon formed and along with it the Queen of it was born. Selene, Queen of the Moon was born and her sailor scout name was Sailor Pure Light.

Selene was in a bubble coming down on Earth in a flowing light sliver dress (I'll describe it later) since the moon just formed. She opened her eyes to look at another girl as the bubble pop.

Gaia back away just a little confused about what had happen. They both just stared at each other looking how each looked and dressed. (8D first contact with each other, the others won't meet just yet )

Gaia's height was shorter then Vera but not too short. She was a little chubby in her size but was a perfectly fine body. Her hair was a long black ponytail. She her eyes were sliver and her lips were light brown on her forehead she had a round sliver and brown gem. Her dress was a long dress with long big green cloth going across her chest towards her back in a V shape with a brown bow on top of the green cloth and a green pearled necklace with the Earth symbol on it. Her shoes were glass as well with a green ball on them.

Selene's height was perfect just like Vera and her size to. She had a crescent moon with three pearls in front of them on each side of her head with two long strands of hair coming down, the color of it was red. Her eyes were golden and she also had light pink on her lips with a sliver crescent moon gem on her forehead. The dress she was wearing was sliver long dress with a shorter dress half way down and it also had laces coming from her sliver brooch. She had no shoes on at all.

"Hi, may I ask your name?" Gaia said. "I'll call myself Selene meaning Goddess of the moon" she said smiling.

"My name is going to be Gaia meaning Mother…Earth, that's what I will call this place!" Gaia said smiling. People who were born with her planet came to see the two girls.

"Who are you Ladies?" a woman asked. "I'm Gaia and this Selene, nice to meet you" she said waving and Selene did to. People from the moon came down in a bubbles as well popping each time they hit the ground.

"We need somewhere to live?" asked one of the people from Earth. All of a sudden a golden crystal appeared in front of Gaia.

"What's this?" she asked touching and being filled with a golden light and after a minute the whole area was filled with the golden light. All people from the moon suddenly glowed sliver and were teleported towards the moon. Earth was covered with living things and 4 towns and a big castle.

'I wonder who lives here?" someone asked. "I think Gaia should live there with some servants, people to guard her and her own counsel" someone said.

"Really well, I do have this crystal that seems like it chosen me to lead you!" Gaia said smiling. She chose her maids, guards they now call them and 6 special people for the counsel out of 1000 people.

/Mars/

Mars was already a kingdom by then, the same thing had happened Athena that had happen to Gaia.

Athena was a tall woman with a figure of a Queen as well. She had dark purple hair. She had dark brown eyes with red cherry lips on her forehead there was a round sliver and red gem. She had a long dress that split apart not far from the waist line a golden belt went around her waist with to golden wrist bands around both of her wrists. She had red glass slippers with wings on them.

"I want to be called….Queen Athena from now on and to any other female Martian ruler". She loved the name Martian and she named the place Mars.

The queen walked through the halls of her new home wonder if there were others. "Linda do you think there are others?" the queen asked.

"I hope so, you know try that crystal of yours?" she said and the queen agreed.

The largest room in the palace was the Queen's room. Athena walked through her doors and sat in the nearest chair. The crystal had given them a home and know it was going to give her something else. The crystal shone brightly and opened a portal. Hearing the queen's scream 4 guards and counsel ran towards her.

"Is there something wrong my lady?" one of the guards ask. "Yes, the crystal opened this portal, it scared me" she said staring at the portal.

"I think it wants me to go through?" she said walking through. "I think you need to come with to!" she said pointing to everyone.

Everyone walked through the portal, they didn't know they were going to meet Earthlings of earth.

/Mercury/

The people of mercury voted Vera to be their leader. Mercurians looked as a crystal shone in front of their queen.

"What's this and Oh you must call me Queen Vera is that okay?" she said. Everyone agreed with her and then the crystal did its job, 5 towns and a huge palace appeared.

"Good now to choose my servants, guards, and Mercury's counsel!" she said listening to what the crystal said.

/Sun/

The Solar Queen, Hemera sat on her throne with people who only served her in the palace. The sun was boiling so a protective shield covered them from the massive heat.

"Queen Hemera, three kingdoms have been made and the discovery of two knew planets have been found" a counselor said bowing in respect.

"Two new planets?" she said confused and went towards the window. She saw a very large planet and one not as big but was large with rings. There was still dust out behind the sixth planet.

/end of this chapter/

I hope you guys liked it 8D Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of "The Queens of the past"!

Yes some of the queens have goddess names so the ones we start names are goddess some! Don't ask why Vera's name isn't Athena, because Athena's home was home to smart Martian at the time!

**(Earth Queen) Gaia**- Mother Earth (Of course I would pick that name for the first Queen)

**(Sun Queen) Hemera- **Basically the goddess of the sun

**(Moon Queen)Selene or Luna (I prefer Selene) -** The goddess of the moon

**(Mars Queen)Athena- **Goddess of wisdom

**(Jupiter Queen)Aura- the** personification of the morning breeze.

**(Saturn Queen) Bia-**the personification of force and violence

**(Venus King)Anemoi (Venti)** - the generic name of the wind gods

**Notus** - the god of the South wind

**Asklepios** - god of Medicine

**Thank you for your time to look at these so you are not confused. Ok on with the story!**

/Venus/

"When are we going to get there!" said Lila crossing her arms and pouting.

"Why are you complaining so much!" said the man pulling her harder this time, to Lila he was dragging her!

"Ouch! That hurts, you meanie!" she said still pouting and trying to push away.

"Got Damnit, stay still, will you!" he said as they were going to go down the hill.

"I won't till you let me-." She couldn't finish because she tripped over a rock and fell on top of him. As that happen his sliver hair came out of his ponytail (His hair is long to)

"Ouch my foot!" she said opening her eyes seeing a handsome man right under her. She blushed and got up on her feet and then helped him up.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you" she said turning still blushing.

"No, are you hurt?" he said walking towards a very red face girl.

"Yes, I hurt my foot" she said sitting down on the grassland she still had her head turned away.

"Let me look at it, then" he said picking up her foot and taking the glass slipper off.

"How bad is it?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Bad, I'm going to have to carry you" he said putting her foot down.

She stood up and let the man pick her up bridal style and they continue their journey. She was staring at all the features of her planet, Venus. (Trust me I'm not going to use anything that's on Venus features that we know of!).

"So, what's your name mister?" she asked staring at him.

He looked down at her staring straight into her blue eyes. He couldn't help staring at her she looked very _pretty _and to be out here all alone. He wondered why she wasn't with the rest of the group.

"Anemoi, and what is yours?" he asked waiting for her answer but still keeping alert.

"That's a nice name for you; I'm Lila nice to meet you!" Lila said smiling.

"We're not far from the rest, there still trying to pick a leader and build their houses" he said looking dead ahead towards black dots in view.

"Why don't they pick you?" she said looking for answer to her question.

"They asked but I refused and said I was going to look for others" he said as the black dots looked more like people.

"Oh" was all Lila could say, she heard chattering up ahead.

As they walked by, every woman gave glares to Lila, 1. She was held by one of the hottest guys 2. She was VERY pretty as well 3. She dressed nicer than them.

"When he said he going to look for anyone else, he really did mean it!" said a girl talking to another. They glared at her and returned to their conversation. He took her to his brother wood house.

"Brother, I need help" he said walking in with Lila still in his arm. Notus looked up and saw Lila in his arm, she was sleeping. His other brother was out trying to keep every woman away from the house, the one with Lila in it. Notus took a look at her foot, she was able walk, the injure had heal a lot (Because I want it to but it was only just a minor injure anyways).

"She still can walk, she just has to be careful and since she sleep will talk now" he said and Anemoi was confused until he understood it was about Lila. They walked into another but were still close to Lila. Lila was sleep so she didn't see Anemoi other brother come in. All women gave up by than so he decide to go and see who this girl they all were fussing over.

"Where did you find her, Anemoi?" Notus asked he wanted who she is and why is she dressed like that.

"Somewhere near a river, she was exploring I guess" he said.

"Mister Notus and Anemoi, Lady Lila has woken up!" she said bowing in respect.

"Anemoi, go check on her, while I talk to Asklepios" Notus said watching Anemoi walk out of the room.

"You're going to fall for that girl, I just know it" he said walking towards Asklepios.

"Now, that I'm out of that house I can look around. Wait what's that?" she saw a black dark circle land not far from her location. Everyone was running except Lila. Out of nowhere the ugliest thing Lila had seen was coming her way destroying things.

"Nyan, Lila over here!" a gray cat called for her (Yep, the first cat that can talk was born 8D).

Lila ran over towards the cat; the cat gave her a brooch with the Venus symbol, four orange circle, and wings on each side.

"Say anything you want and you will transform!" he said licking his paw. Lila rolled her eyes and walked back towards right where she was. She held up her brooch not sure if it will work like the cat said.

"Um?" she thought.

"Pure Beauty, SHINE ON!" yelled Lila.

/Earth/

Queen Gaia had a lot to do when she saw a portal in front of her, not knowing where it came from she stood still and waited. Later, the Queen of Mars stepped through along with 4 guards and her counsel.

"Who might you be?" she said looking at Athena.

"I'm the Queen of Mars, Athena, these are my counsel and guards" she said bowing in respect.

"I'm Queen of this planet, Gaia" she said returning the bow.

"What is your planet called?" she asked walking up to her.

"This planet is called Earth" she said looking out the window and then turning her attention back to Athena.

"If you ask why we are here, it is because of the Martian Crystal" she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, we Earthlings thought we were alone" Gaia said.

"We thought so to, maybe there are others?" Athena said.

"There might be, come let me show you around" Gaia said walking away.

"Of course, Queen Gaia" Athena said following after her with her 4 guards and counsel not far behind.

/Moon/

The Moon Kingdom was up and running with Selene as their Queen. The Solar Queen had left not too long ago, they had formed an alliance.

"Queen Selene, it seems the Martian Queen took a visit to Earth" he said bowing.

"Well that's good, anything else?" she said.

"The Venus Kingdom has not started yet at all, we think it has something to do with that weird looking monster" he said looking Selene in the eyes.

"Monster, send me there at once!" she said. She wanted to see the future Queen of Venus, she hoped she was alright. She went towards her room to pick up her brooch, Rhythm had giving her (the cat). She hoped this will help Venus a lot.

/Venus/

After that transformation, Lila was wearing a Sailor outfit. The Venus symbol was on her head along with to orange earrings; her lipstick was a light orange. She had a big sliver and orange necklace around her neck. Her collar was yellow with 5 white lines on each side, her brooch in the middle of it and two bows that came from the brooch overlapped each other. She had two skirts; one was yellow and the other a dark orange with white pearls making a V-shaped at the top. She had transparent bow at the back of her with to orange laces. She had orange high heels with a wing on each side. Her arms had a white glove on each side.

"Wow, I look even beautiful!" she said not watching the monster come at her.

"RAWR!" it said and slapped her across to a tree.

"Your name is Sailor Pure Beauty; no one attacks your planet right?" said Rhythm.

"No one does that!" she said standing up.

"I'm Sailor Pure Beauty and you're going down!" she said as Rhythm whispered her attack name.

'We will see about that, the negaverse has taken over this area forever and you dare come to take it away, YOU WILL PAY!" it said coming to attack her.

"Pure Love Arrows!" she yelled pointing the arrows at the monster.

"Ahh!" the monster fell back but didn't die.

"Dang it!" she said walking up to it and touched seeing it move; it hit her causing her to fall back far.

"I'm Sailor Pure Light and in the name of Light you will perish!" she said.

Selene wore a sailor outfit to. She had a moon crescent jewel on each of her crescents on top of her head, her three pearls on each head. She also head a crescent moon on her forehead, she had star earrings on each ear and Light pink lips. Her pearl necklace went around her throat with a crescent moon hanging from it. The collar was sliver with 5 white strips with her brooch (same as Venus except it has the moon symbol on it) and a gold bow. She had a gold glove on each hand. She also had two skirts; one sliver and the other gray and V-shaped pearl at the top of it. She had a short transparent bow with long golden laces. She had gray boots with a wing on each side of the boot.

"Two of you, this going to be harder than I thought!" it said than it started throwing dark fire balls at them.

"Pure Light Flash!" she said sending waves of lights at the monster.

"Arghh!" it yelled falling back again.

"My turn, Pure Love Arrows!" said Sailor Pure Beauty and the monster was gone.

"Thank you for helping me, may I ask who you are?" she said bowing.

"I'm Sailor Pure Light or Queen Selene and you are Lila, Queen Venus" she said smiling.

"Sailor Pure Beauty and I am a Queen?" she said confused.

"Yes, just call forth your crystal and this will be your kingdom" she said now standing on the ground. Lila did what she said and the Crystal of Venus appeared engulfing everything in light. Everyone saw her call forth the crystal and started glowing. Everybody covered their eyes and then opening them as the light dimmed. They saw a Queen and then after that a town and a beautiful palace. She was dressed the same as before, everyone stared as they felt bad about how they treated her.

"Queen Lila at your service, Venusian!" she said floating down to the ground.

Anemoi couldn't believe his eyes; the girl he helped earlier was walking over to him. Queen Lila wanted to thank Anemoi for helping heal her foot and she was going to award him with a gift.

"Thank you for being a good friend and helping me out and for that you may live in the palace with me including your brothers!" she said bowing and then leaving towards her palace with Anemoi and his brothers following. Selene was now happy that the four inner kingdoms were now made and now the outer planets were next (I know but Jupiter was still classified as an outer planet then it will change soon). They would all protect the Solar Queen and the Sun Kingdom…..for now. But what bother Selene is 'who are the negaverse and why are they not at peace with their Bright kingdoms. Selene was going to call them 'Dark Kingdom' for all the huge amount of dark energy was around.

/Jupiter/

Aura was exploring a lot after her encounter with the people who call themselves 'Jovian' and this planet 'Jupiter' for some strange reason. She liked the name 'Jupiter' and loved being called 'Jovian' it made her sound strong. She had no reason to complain about it, it was just that she felt she was some leader or ruler of this planet. That's what everyone said and tried to pick her as leader.

Aura, Queen of Jupiter and is Sailor Pure Lighting. Aura was a perfect sized person to but she was a little taller than Lila. She had dark purple hair with streaks of pink along the side of the hair and at the bottom. Her eyes were a light pink and she had light green lips and on her forehead was a round sliver and dark green gem. (Ok, her dress is the same as Queen Serenity the only difference is that she has a dark green bow near her butt and green glass slippers and a cape with armor pads, yep she is a warrior, the planet of warriors XD so I'm not going to go into detail about it! Oh and she wore her hair down, it reaches the middle part of her back)

"Might as well head back, I can fill Jupiter is ready for a storm!" and after she said that Jupiter's crystal appeared and just like everyone else she touched it. Once she got back every one bowed to her and then to some lady behind her.

"Who are you?" Queen Aura asked and before Selene could say something another monster attack Jupiter this time.

"I'm Queen Selene or Sailor Pure Light right now!" she dodging the attack.

"Rhythm give her the brooch while I hold this one off!" she said this one was stronger than the other one.

"Her take this brooch and say Pure Lighting, SHINE ON" said the cat the brooch was the same as Lila and Selene only with the Jupiter sign on it.

"Pure lighting, SHINE ON" yelled the Queen.

After her transformation, she was also wearing a sailor outfit to. (Note: these are the Sailor Queen forms, basically their only forms XD) She had a green and dark green ribbon tide together to make a ponytail. She had Jupiter's symbol on her head and very light green make up around her eyes, she had tulip earrings and light green lips. She had a tiara shaped collar around her neck designed with diamonds and rubies on it. Her collar was red with six white lines. She still had her armor pads on and her cape. She had her brooch just above her skirt on the V-shaped area above the skirt and the skirt had three different layers: One was red, one was green, and one was dark green. She had high heels with a wing on one side of the heel.

"I'm Sailor Pure Lightning and you will pay for coming to my planet!" shouted Sailor Pure Lighting. Rhythm was surprise she found her power by herself.

"Pure Lighting Smash!" she said sending lighting at the monster as it began to fall back again.

"Pure Light Flash!" she yelled destroying the monster.

"We make a great team!" Selene said.

"We sure do, are there others!" she said.

"Yes, we all are all supposed to protect the Sun Queen" said Selene waving goodbye before leaving.

'I can't wait to meet the others" she said waving back as Selene became a light beam and was gone.

/end/

Well that's the end; we have three sailor scouts so far. Mars, Mercury, and Earth are next and then we will move on towards three courtings. You have to guess who! Anyways please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here is the next chapter and as you can tell I will updated each day! It just a story I'm so addicted to that's all 8D. Oh and want to name the first person to guess who was going to be court.

Neo Sailor Crescent said: Venus, Mars and Moon.

You still have time to guess before the next chapter where they will be court! Oh and you can guess the same group. You have more choses now, Neptune Saturn and Uranus have been added.

**(Earth Queen) Gaia**- Mother Earth (Of course I would pick that name for the first Queen)

**(Sun Queen) Hemera- **Basically the goddess of the sun

**(Moon Queen)Selene or Luna (I prefer Selene) -** The goddess of the moon

**(Mars Queen)Athena- **Goddess of wisdom

**(Jupiter Queen)Aura- the** personification of the morning breeze.

**(Saturn Queen) Bia-**the personification of force and violence

**(Venus King)Anemoi (Venti)** - the generic name of the wind gods

**Notus** - the god of the South wind

**Asklepios** - god of Medicine

**(****Neptune Queen****)****Amphitrite** - goddess of the Sea

**(Uranus Queen)****Nike****or Victoria (****I prefer Nike)** - the winged personification of the Victory

**Thank you for your time to look at these so you are not confused. And on with the story!**

/Mercury,2 months later/

"Queen Vera, you have a visitor" the man said letting Queen Selene and Rhythm in.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you!" she said walking up towards Queen Selene and giving her a hug.

"You to, let me introduce someone to you" she said asking Rhythm to come here.

"This is Rhythm, Vera and this Queen Vera of Mercury, Rhythm!" she said the scout team needed new members and so they chose Mercury then Mars and after Earth.

"Hi" said Rhythm a little shy.

"Hi there, Miss Rhythm" she said bending down.

"We need you as a sailor scout on our time!" she said holding a brooch in her mouth.

"What's a sailor scout?" she said holding the brooch in her hand.

"Someone who defends their planet for evil known as the Dark Kingdom" Selene holding out her brooch so she can see.

"I have brought more visitors, is that ok?" she asked as she motion for Jupiter and Venus to come here.

"There are more of us!" she said shocked as two more Queens came in.

"Hi I'm Queen Lila and this Queen Aura, nice to meet you" Queen Lila said bowing and then Queen Aura did the same.

"I'm Queen Vera and it is nice to meet you to" she said bowing back at them.

"What do you can your people? I call mine Jovian and my planet is Jupiter!" she said staring out the window as people walked back and forth doing everyday things.

"I call them Mercurian and this planet is called Mercury" she said and then turned towards Lila asked her the same questions. Selene saw them all get along well and she felt dark energy meaning they were following them towards different planets.

"Sailor Scouts get ready for action! The negaverse is attacking!" she said rising her brooch.

"Pure Light, SHINE ON!" yelled Selene.

"Pure Beauty, SHINE ON! Yelled Lila.

"Pure Lighting, SHINE ON! Yelled Aura.

They all finished their transformations at the same time. Vera was told to change to using her brooch. She felt amazed at their outfits and that they used their crystals to fight. She asked Rhythm how to use it and then she tried herself.

"Pure Water, SHINE ON!" shouted Vera.

After her transformation, she was in a Sailor outfit to. She had the Mercury symbol on her forehead, to earrings on each ear and light blue lips. Around her throat was a diamond with pearls surrounding it. Her collar had 5 white lines and brooch on it with ribbons coming from it. She had a white long glove on each side. She had a skirt that blue, a with pearl V-shaped at the top of it. She had a small cape connecting from the skirt and blue boots with wings on each side of it.

"Sailor Pure Water and you will be frozen to an ice cube!" she said joining the others.

"Pure Frozen Water!" she said sending ice at the monster.

"Pure Love Arrows!" she said sending piercing arrows at the monster.

"Pure Lighting Smash" she said sending lighting at free will to the monster.

"Pure Light Flash" she said sending waves of light at it and it was destroyed.

"We all make a great team!" she said walking towards the others.

"We do, and we will be call The Pure Scouts!" said Sailor Pure Lighting.

/Neptune/

Neptune's kingdom has been there for a week now and no one had come to visit. Neptune was a grassland and mostly ocean land place. Perfect for a music Queen who well loved music. **Amphitrite**, Queen of Uranus and is Sailor Pure Ocean was standing outside near a river close towards her palace.

"It is so peaceful today, I can stay out here forever, but I have duties to attend to" she said getting up and leaving back towards her palace.

Amphitrite was perfect in both shape and size. She had white hair pulled to one side of her head. She had light purple eyes and very light green on her lips and on her forehead was sliver and blue-green gem. She had a long dress that were cut on her right leg letting you see her full leg, she had jeweler around her wrist with a blue-green glove on an arm. A long cloth went around both of her arms and a bow on the one side on her chest with two long laces. She had ballerina type heel highs on each of her feet.

She was walking looking in the wrong direction and bumped right into someone.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry!" she said getting up and bowing saying sorry over and over. The man looked at her and was shocked who he had bumped into. The Queen of Neptune looked at him and went head over heels over him, she had falling in love just by looking at him. She kept herself together and just said sorry one more time and walked into her palace.

"Cute and funny girl" he said and just walked away.

"Is there anything wrong, Mistress?" Hana said looking at her mistress's red face.

"I'm in love" she said putting her face up in the she was in her angel mode.

"Well who is this gentleman may I ask?" Hana said brushing her hair back.

"A man I bumped into when I was coming back from the river outside the palace" she said not blushing anymore.

"I guess that's love at first sight, then" she said smiling if her mistress was in love, then leave be…..for now. They needed King anyways and he might be the perfect one.

"You think I should go see him again?" she said bowing her head.

"What do you think?" she said with a cheerful smiling.

"I should go and then I will come back I promise!" she said getting up and leaving the room.

"I hope your happy, Amphitrite" she said cleaning the room.

/Saturn/

Saturn was unknown to the inner planets and Jupiter at the time. Saturn was the crown jewel of the solar systems because of its wonderful rings. Its rings dazzle everybody and so does its mysterious Queen.

Bia, Queen of Saturn and is Sailor Pure Dark lived here with her people. Here the grass , planets and flowers grew everywhere making the planet shine under the clouds that surrounding. Saturian people walked around their new how discovering new things every day.

"I'm so bored" said Bia sitting on her throne tapping her fingers.

Bia was a slender woman with a short height. She had black hair with gray streaks, her eyes were gray on her forehead she had a sliver and purple gem on and Saturn earrings. She was wearing a long dress with purple long gloves. She had a cape that connected from the dress and purple glass slippers.

"Queen Bia, we have a visitor" the woman said.

"Please let them in" she wondered who it was and the Queen of Mars came in.

"Queen Athena of Mars, I want to form an alliance with you" Athena said.

"Please follow me towards my counsel room" she said standing up and walking with Athena with her counsel behind her.

They walked into a small modern room, a meeting room to be more specific.

"Now that we are all here, please speak of the alliance" Bia said patient and excited to be talking to another Queen.

"My counsel and I have discover dark energy in this area we call home" said Athena.

"What do you mean about Dark energy and why here?" asked Reily from Bia's counsel.

"Queen Selene has been fighting monsters that say they lived in this area before us, I don't know what this mean but it does concern the people of our planet making us worried" Athena said passing a picture of the monster looks like.

"You say that they were here before us?" asked Bia.

"Yes they have already attacked Moon, Venus, and Mercury" she said with worried glance.

"This might mean that our planets are next on the list then" said Antiqua from Athena's counsel with a worried look to.

"Yes we think that it's best we all form an alliance so when one is in trouble we can help put, so do you agree with us?" said Athena.

"Of course this is for the protection of our people!" she said handshaking Athena.

"Thank you we can't stay long we have other planets to visit as well" she said smiling and asking where the entrance was.

"It was nice meeting you, Queen Athena" said Bia waving good bye.

"You to, Queen Bia!" she said before walking through another portal.

/Earth/

"I can't believe the Martian Queen is going to form alliances with the outer planets" Lila said she wanted to be the first well Jupiter was the first then she cheer herself up at that thought.

"Queen Gaia you have visitors from four other planets" the man said bowing went to opening the door.

"Welcome, may I introduced myself" Gaia said.

"I'm Gaia and are?" she asked

"Queen Lila" Lila said.

"Queen Selene" Selene said.

"Rhythm" said the cat still licking his paw.

"Queen Vera" Vera said.

"Queen Aura" Aura said.

"It is nice to meet more of you" she said smiling at each one.

"We came to give you something, to protect your people with" Rhythm said gave her a brooch.

"What's this?" she said holding and turning the brooch and when she opens it her Earth crystal was inside.

"Just do what we do!" Vera said taking out her brooch.

"Pure Water, SHINE ON!" yelled Vera.

"Pure Lighting, SHINE ON!" yelled Aura.

"Pure Beauty, SHINE ON!" yelled Lila as she and Aura floated and started there transformation.

"Pure Light, SHINE ON!" yelled Selene as she joined the others in air. Gaia watched in amazement as they went from Queens to protectors of their planets.

"Gaia, it is your turn now!" yelled Rhythm telling her what to do.

"Pure Nature, SHINE ON!" yelled Gaia doing her transformation in midair also.

After her transformation was finished she wore a sailor outfit to. Earth's symbol was on her forehead, she had very light brown lips. She had a brown choker on her around her throat. Her collar was a dark red with 5 white lines and her brooch in the middle with a bow coming from it. She had brown gloves on her arms and two skirts. One was green and the other brown, she had red stockings and brown high heels each with wings on them.

"Awesome, Queen Gaia" said Lila giving her a thumbs up. Rhythm shook her head; this was not all the power they had. They had the power that represented their planets (That will come later probably chapter 4 or 5 maybe?). Gaia felt a strong dark power heading their way, once she told them everyone ran outside. They saw four monsters appear and were coming to attack them.

"Move out the way!" Vera shouted towards Gaia, she turned jumped out the way.

"That was close!" Gaia said looking at the monster that just almost ran her over.

"Pure Rock Explosion!" Gaia yelled sending rocks that explode at the monsters.

"RAWR!" screamed the monster and turned towards Gaia.

'I'm Sailor Pure Nature and you will soon explode!" she said sending her attack again at it.

"Pure Love Arrows!" Sailor Pure Beauty yelled destroying the monster that Gaia attacked.

"You ok?" she said wiping her hands clean.

"Yep, I'm just not use to this" she said kicking one of the monsters.

"I'm still not either" she said sending more arrows near the closest monster.

"Pure Frozen Water!" Sailor Pure Water said. The monster was destroyed leaving only two left. Gaia and Lila attacked one together while Vera, Selene and Aura attacked other both were destroyed.

/Venus/

After everyone side their good byes they went back towards their own planets or moons. Lila was still in her pure form when she walked in the palace. She didn't see or hear Anemoi walk behind her. He was going to ask her something, something he has been waiting a long time for.

/end/

Well that's was a good cliffhanger :) I might update again today I just mark off a name for courting BWAHA! Not telling :) see you next time and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

If you chose Venus than you are correct she is first and then ? and ?. On with my most amazing story EVER! I should tell you guys how old are they right?

**(Earth Queen) Gaia**- Mother Earth (18 years old)

**(Venus Queen) Lila-** My goddess of Venus (19 years old)

**(Sun Queen) Hemera-**Basically the goddess of the sun (20 years old)

**(Moon Queen)Selene or Luna -** The goddess of the moon (22 years old)

**(Mars Queen)Athena-**Goddess of wisdom (17 years old)

**(Mercury Queen) Vera-** My goddess of Mercury (17 years old)

**(Jupiter Queen)Aura- the** personification of the morning breeze. (21 years old)

**(Saturn Queen) Bia-**the personification of force and violence (16 years old, the youngest)

**(Venus King)Anemoi (Venti)** - the generic name of the wind gods( 20 years old)

**(Mercury King)Notus** - the god of the South wind (wasn't really going to tell but whatever ,19 years old)

**(Uranus King)Asklepios** - god of Medicine ( wasn't going to tell you either but I have to, 25 years old)

**(Neptune Queen)Amphitrite** - goddess of the Sea( 18 years old)

**(Uranus Queen)Nike or Victoria (I prefer Nike)** - the winged personification of the Victory (25 years old, oldest)

**Thank you for your time to look at these so you are not confused. And on with the story!**

/Venus/

Anemoi just looked at Lila as they walked, he had to tell her his feeling for her before they eat him away. Lila opened her door towards her room and closed it but didn't a sound.

'It must still be opened' she thought changing from her pure outfit towards her Queen attire. She turned around looking died straight at Anemoi.

'What does he want' she thought and all of a sudden started blushing.

'Not again!' she kept thinking.

"Can I help you, Anemoi?" she said with a cheerful smiled. He walked towards her , that's when she noticed what he was doing. The door had closed making the soft banged it always did. With her and Anemoi standing on the other side just looking at each other.

"I have something to tell you, Queen Lila" he said.

"And that would?" she said knowing what was coming well she had a feeling of what was coming (One of the powers ,that Rhythm was talking about back in the last chapter, for the Goddess of Love ).

"I love you!" he said while kissing her hand. Lila was as red as a tomato when he said that. She didn't say anything, she just turned around and put her hands around her face. This was a lot for her to take in all she needed was time to think about this.

'He wants to court ME!' she thought she had to answer and quickly.

"Is there something wrong, Lila?" he said worried about the outcome of his sudden outburst.

"Are you sure you want to court _me!" _she said in a high pitch voice still red.

"Yes, you're the queen of my dreams" he said walking up to her.

"Really?" she said she wasn't red anymore.

"Of course! The feeling was eating me away every time I was next to you" he said he was very close to her. When she turned around he had kissed her.

/Mars/

Athena was busy as usually when got the news from Selene about Lila.

"Queen Athena you have a message" Hana said giving her a piece of rolled up paper with the royal moon symbol on it.

"What could this be?" she said rolling her eyes.

_Dear Queen Athena of Mars,_

_There has been recent news from the Venus kingdom, about Queen Lila. If you know who Anemoi is, he has recently started courting Lila. Its big news for all of us and we would like to throw a party for Queen Lila and Anemoi. You wouldn't mind coming would you, everyone I know will be there. You may bring the other three outer Queen planets if you like! The party will start tomorrow at the Royal Venus Palace at noon there._

_From the Queen of the Moon,_

_Selene_

"That is big news, I'm so happy for her!" she said she was going to tell everyone in her Kingdom.

/Mercury/

Vera was out in the royal garden when Lilly came to give her the message. After reading the message she went towards her room.

'_She is very lucky to fine her Prince Charming'_ she thought looking out the window, ' _Maybe I will find mine, one day" _ walking to her closet to pick out a dress for tomorrow.

The garden she loved to go to, was of her favorite exotic plants. She went to go pick a rose for her red velvet dress. There were different kinds of roses she had to pick from. She decided to go with red but then she wanted violet. She couldn't choose so she took both of them and went to ask Lilly. Lilly was in her mistress's room cleaning like always when Vera almost scared her to death.

"Vera, you scared!" she said breathing hard.

"Sorry, I need your help" she said pulling out both roses.

"Which one do you think I should wear with my red velvet dress?" She asked watching as Lilly picked violet.

"Violet will suit you or you can wear your red dress with the red rose" she said wiping the mirror. Vera began yawning as she walked over towards her bedroom side table.

"I can choose tomorrow I'm getting tired" she said as she put her roses on the table next to her bed and went to change in the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm leaving then, good night!" she said and walked out closing the door.

/Uranus/

The uranuian people of Uranus began their everyday routines by first worshiping their Queen. Nike, Queen of Uranus and is Sailor Pure Wind. Everyone thought she was the last Queen of the solar system, but not really she was next to last (We can't forget about PLUTO!).

Nike was the tallest of all and she was skinny. She had orange hair that went down towards her hips. Her eyes were yellow and her lips were a light orange with a sliver and orange gem on her forehead. Her dress was a long night gown with a bow on the side, a bow with two laces was tied around her neck and a cape was connected from the dress. There were glass orange heels with on one side of it.

Queen Nike bowed towards her subjects and they all prayed to Uranus for giving them a home and to Nike for being the best Queen of Uranus she can. After the pray everyone went to do what they wanted to do. In the almost two weeks she brought to life she had learned of other planets to. The only ones she knew of were Saturn, Mars, Jupiter and Pluto(we will get to that planet in the next chapter).

"Queen Nike there is someone here to see you" a man said bringing in Queen Selene and Rhythm into the room.

"Welcome to Uranus, and I'm Nike, Queen of this planet" she said walking from her throne.

"I'm Queen Selene and this is Rhythm" she said smiling.

"Why are you here?" she asked looking at what was in Queen Selene hands.

"This is something that you will need to protect you planet with" she said giving her a brooch.

"Just say what I say" said Rhythm once again licking his paw.

"Say Pure Wind, SHINE ON!" Rhythm said looking at the queen.

"Pure Wind, SHINE ON!" Nike said as she was engulfed in an orange light.

Once her transformation was done she was wearing the same thing as Jupiter. She had an orange and dark yellow ribbon tide around her neck. She had Uranus's symbol on her head and very light orange make up around her eyes, she had yellow earrings and light orange lips. She had a tiara shaped collar around her neck designed with diamonds and rubies on it. Her collar was dark orange with six white lines. She had two armor pads on her arms and a cape. She had her brooch just above her skirt on the V-shaped area above the skirt and the skirt had three different layers: One was yellow, one was orange, and one was dark orange. She wore yellow high heels with a wing on one side of the heel.

"You are Sailor Pure Wind and you must protect your planet from the Dark Kingdom!" Selene said.

"The Dark Kingdom I have heard about them from Athena and Iris" she said.

"Iris?" she said was she another cat?

"Yep Iris she is a cat from your kingdom that went to Mars" she said nodding.

"So that's where Iris went!" Rhythm said jumping up on Selene's shoulder.

/Flashback on the moon/

"_IRIS! Where are you going to we should follow Queen Selene!" Rhythm said running up to her. Iris turned towards him and smiled._

"_I'm going to Mars, why?" she asked looking at Rhythm._

"_Mars! We're the Queen's guardians we should be with her!" he said giving her push towards where Selene was. Iris turned and looked at him, he wouldn't understand._

"_I'm going to where Athena is, you can take care of Selene with me!" yelled and walked around Rhythm._

_Iris used her moon symbol to open a portal._

"_But Iris-" he tried to finishing but she interrupted._

"_But nothing I'm going to help ATHENA WITH WHAT I NEED HER TO DO!"she said with a yell and jump through closing it before he could get through._

"_Iris! Don't go I need you!" he said reaching a paw where the portal was._

/end of flashback and back on Uranus/

"She left me and went towards Mars" he said with a sad look on his face.

"Poor Rhythm!" both Selene and Nike said with a tear coming down their faces.

"Yeah she hasn't come back since then'' he said.

"How about you guys go visit Athena and maybe you can see Iris!" she said with a cheerful look.

/Mars/

Iris was walking in the halls when she heard Athena and Selene voices. Wait, SELENE! She stopped right in her tracks and began walking when someone shouted her name.

"IRIS! Wait up!" yelled Rhythm running up to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked not pleased at his presence.

"I wanted to see of course!" he said tired from the running.

"Well I didn't!" Iris said and walked away (HARSH DX).

"That wasn't nice, Iris" he murmured walking after her.

She rolled her eyes and just let him follow behind her towards her room (Yep she has her on room!). He watched as she went through the door letting him actually in. As he walked through there were to soft red pillows he guess one for her and one for him.

"So your just here because you missed me" she asked.

"Yes when you said you were going to come back you didn't tell me when" he said looking at her.

"I see, have you heard the news?" she asked.

"No, what news?" he asked right back.

"About Lila being courted, their throwing a party tomorrow" she said.

'_Meaning I have to see you again' _she mentally thought rolling her eyes again (anger problems).

"Oh well I will see you there then, right?" he said looking at her.

"Yep I hope you dress up" she said looking at the floor.

"Oh I will!" he said smiling.

Iris didn't like that idea at all. She hoped he wouldn't dress up but he had to. She got and went towards her bed and then asked him to leave. Rhythm got the hint that she didn't want him here but why. Was she hiding something from him? He walked quietly down the hall towards Selene who was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" she asked as they left the palace.

"Horrible" he sighed walking with his head done.

"Don't worry, you can try again at the party tomorrow!" she said.

"Sure" he said.

/end/

Iris: Since DarknessNightmare is busy at the moment.

Rhythm: We will do her job

Iris: I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP

Rhythm: Please review

Iris: that was my line!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update, I was busy.

**(Earth Queen) Gaia**- Mother Earth (18 years old)

**(Venus Queen) Lila-** My goddess of Venus (19 years old)

**(Sun Queen) Hemera-**Basically the goddess of the sun (20 years old)

**(Moon Queen)Selene or Luna -** The goddess of the moon (22 years old)

**(Mars Queen)Athena-**Goddess of wisdom (17 years old)

**(Mercury Queen) Vera-** My goddess of Mercury (17 years old)

**(Jupiter Queen)Aura- the** personification of the morning breeze. (21 years old)

**(Saturn Queen) Bia-**the personification of force and violence (16 years old, the youngest)

**(Venus King)Anemoi **- the generic name of the wind gods (20 years old)

**(Mercury King)Notus** - the god of the South wind (wasn't really going to tell but whatever, 19 years old)

**(Uranus King)Asklepios** - god of Medicine (wasn't going to tell you either but I have to, 25 years old)

**(Neptune Queen)Amphitrite** - goddess of the Sea (18 years old)

**(Uranus Queen)Nike **- the winged personification of the Victory (25 years old, oldest)

**Thank you for your time to look at these so you are not confused. And on with the story!**

**(Saturn, the next day)**

Bia walked outside her palace alone admiring Saturn's rings. Hearing good news from another kingdom made her happy, she was happy for the Venus Queen. She was invited to go to the party by Athena which surprised her. She couldn't wait to meet new friends at the party or to fight the Dark Kingdom. She looked down at the brooch that Iris had given her. She was going to try to use it and hoped it turned out well.

"Pure Dark, SHINE ON!" Bia said rising into the sky with a black light surrounding her.

After her transformation Bia was shock at what she was wearing, she did it! She had the Saturn symbol on her forehead, very light purple lipstick was on her lips and she still had her Saturn earring on her ears. Around her neck was a purple chocker with laces. Her collar was purple with six lines on each side; she still had her cape on. She had long pure white gloves on her arms and a purple bracelet on her left wrist. Her brooch was on a V-shaped diamond that went around her waist. Her skirt had three layers: one was light purple, purple and dark red. Her legs had dark red stockings and her high heels were glassed light purple with a wing on each side. She held a glaive in her hand.

"Well coming to this planet that will soon be destroyed was fun" a deep voice said.

Bia quickly turned around almost dropping her glaive. She had a horrified looked on her face when he said he was going to destroy her planet.

"Oh and who might be" the voice asked.

"Queen Bia or is now known as Sailor Pure Dark, you well NOT destroy my planet!" she said pointing her finger at him. He just laughed and glared at her.

"We will see about that, the name is Merino" he said holding a hand that was filling with a dark power within it.

"Pure Dark Shield!" she said protecting herself from the blast of energy; he couldn't believe it no one had that much power.

"Pure Dark HOLE!" she said swinging her glaive while her eyes went pitch black (When you imagine it its really scary, when I mean her eyes I mean the whole thing ^-^). He was hit by the blast of energy he nearly died, he had enough strength to go back to the negverse.

"And stay away!" she said as her eyes went back to normal.

"My lady what happen!" she said concern about her Queen.

"It's nothing, I took care of it" she said smiling and returning to her normal form. Coca just sighed putting her hand over head while shaking it; her mistress was keeping something from her that resulted in her changing into that other form. Bia just walked by her, she had to tell Athena and Nike about her fight.

"Can you make me some tea, Coca?" she said turning towards her.

"Yes, mistress right away!" she walking really fast past Bia. Bia began to walk towards her room when she saw something that caught her eyes.

"What is that?" she said in a low voice. She followed whatever just past by away from the palace. Walking she heard a horse and the sound two swords hitting each other. As the sound became louder each footstep she took the more curious she became. What came into view were two knights fighting each other. They to notice Queen Bia staring at them.

"I'm sorry I intrude I was just being curious of what that sound I heard!" she said starting to turn around.

"You can watch if you want?" one of knights said grabbing her hand.

"Just don't get yourself hurt, ok?" he said leading her to his horse and helping her on. She nodded, this was the first time she had talked to someone other than Coca and her counsel. They return practicing as if she didn't even disrupted them. When they when down fighting one of them left while the other stayed cleaning up his stuff. Bia walked over towards the knight and blushed she couldn't help it.

"What is your name?" she asked holding her hands behind her back and swinging back and forth.

"Drake and what's yours?" he asked standing up and putting his sword away.

"You want tell ok?" she said.

"Of course, I'll keep it a secret" he said loading his stuff on the horse.

"Ok, my name is Queen Bia" she said looking at the ground.

"Are you sure" he said telling her to get on the horse.

"Yes and if you don't believe me than take me to the palace" she said smiling as she got on the horse.

"Ok than let go, HIYA!" he said smacking the reins against the horse and they rode off towards the palace.

/Jupiter/

Aura had finished her training and was in her room getting dress for the party. Her dress was a red long thin one that curved her body well. At the top was a green bow with two long laces. She wore two red flats with laces going around her leg and was completed with a green pearl necklace.

"This looks very nice!" Aura said looking at herself in a mirror.

"Now let's get to that party!" she said walking out the room.

/Earth/

"Do you have my dress ready?" she asked Lola.

"It is right here" Lola said giving it to her.

"I will be right back" she said walking towards her bedroom. When she had finished she walked down the hallway towards Lola who was dress to go. Aura wore a wide and long gold dress with flowers going from her arm towards her hips. She had golden heels with white stockings. One side of the dress was cut to her knee caps. Her hands had a white glove on each and she had golden ribbon around her neck.

"You look lovely, Gaia" Lola said as they walked out.

/Mercury/

Vera had decided to wear a different dress. Her dress had a blue short dress on top of a longer one which was aqua. A red rose was in her hair and white gloves were on her hands. She had sliver high heels on her feet and a chocker with a bow on it around her ankles.

"Ready to go?" she asked Lilly.

"Yep!" Lilly said with a cheerful smile.

/Neptune/

Amphitrite was going to bring the man she had fallen in love with to the party. (Her dress is similar to Neo Queen Serenity except it doesn't have the wings and is dark blue with a bow at the back). Her gloves were dark green gloves and a bow in her hair that was dark blue. She had blue glass high heels.

"Are you ready to go, Poseidon?" She asked.

"Let's go!" he said as they left the palace.

/Moon/

Selene was going to bring Rhythm to the party. Rhythm just wore a red bow around his neck. Selene wore a small shirt with a long wide dress from it, there colors were yellow and light blue. She had long yellow gloves that reached to her shoulder. She had white heels and a small bow on her hip.

"Let's go!" she said.

/Mars/

Athena was wearing the same thing as Selene, they decide they would wear the same thing. Iris had a pink bow in her hair and gold necklace around her neck. She really didn't want to go because of Rhythm but she was going anyways.

"Iris, I'm sure you will be alright" Athena said looking down at her.

"I had a feeling you were going to stay that" Iris said looking up at her as they left the palace.

/Uranus/

Nike was still getting dress when she noticed her brooch glowed. She walked over in her brooch and reach at it. She wondered what the problem was and so she took a look outside and saw a girl pointing an arrow at her.

"Prepare to die, Queen of Uranus!" she said letting the arrow loose.

"Pure Wind, SHINE ON!" she said she was just going to have to be late to the party. She dodged the arrow just in time and attacked right back.

"Pure Wind TORNADO!" she said sending a tornado at the girl. The girl was wounded badly and left back towards the Dark Kingdom. Nike changed from her sailor pure outfit to a blue dress with a golden ribbon at the side. She had blue gloves and a gold necklace. Blue glassed slippers were on her feet.

She took her maid, Suzan with her.

/Saturn/

When they finally arrived, Bia noticed the party was starting soon.

"I have a party to attend to, it was nice meeting you!" she said waving and then left back into the palace. Bia nearly ran to her room and saw a cold cup of tea on a table and her dress.

"I forgot about the tea, never mind that I have a party to get to!" she said. She quickly put her purple night gown on with yellow laces that wrap around her arms. She had her Saturn earrings on with her hair in a ponytail. The ponytail had a purple lace wrapped around it.

"Oh you have returned, mistress I see you are ready to go" Coca said bowing.

"Yes let's leave" she said and then looked at the tea.

"I'm sorry that I didn't drink my tea" she said as they left the bedroom.

"It is ok" she said.

/Venus/

Guest began to arrive as Lila and Anemoi came down stairs. Lila was shocked at how many people were here. Anemoi said he left something upstairs and went back to get it. Lila wore a sliver and orange wedding dress that came down to her ankles (You can imagine what it looks like to you as long as its sliver and orange and comes down to her ankles). She went to greet the queens who came.

"Welcome to my party, you all look lovely" she said hugging them all even if she didn't know them. Another cat came down the stairs and his name was Ares. Iris was his soul mate which Rhythm didn't know. Iris looked at Rhythm as she walked to him.

"Hello rhythm and goodbye!" she said slap him with her claws when nobody was looking. Ares saw Iris and he walked over to her to see her slap another cat.

"Iris, let's go I don't want you around other cats" he said staring at Rhythm who looked away (Please don't kill me readers T_T it just had to happen!). Rhythm walked with his head down, he didn't know what to do. He would just wait for his special one.

Anemoi was able to meet all of Lila friends and just enjoyed his time. Lila could see her future husband right in front of her and she did notice a man with Amphitrite she wondered who he was.

"Hey Amphitrite who is that man cause I feel love in the air" she said smirking.

"Well you see… fine, I give in sooner or later he might court me to" she said looking at her hands.

"I knew it! Love never fails!" she said.

"-_-, is that some kind of power of yours" she said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yep!" she said.

"T_T No fair, I want some kind of power to!" she said.

/Negaverse/

"So those bitches think their all mighty and stuff, we will see about that!" she said.

/end/

DarknessNightmare:Please review


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to try to upload twice a day, so keep a look out for new chapters!

**(Earth Queen) Gaia**- Mother Earth (18 years old)

**(Venus Queen) Lila-** My goddess of Venus (19 years old)

**(Sun Queen) Hemera-**Basically the goddess of the sun (20 years old)

**(Moon Queen)Selene or Luna -** The goddess of the moon (22 years old)

**(Mars Queen)Athena-**Goddess of wisdom (17 years old)

**(Mercury Queen) Vera-** My goddess of Mercury (17 years old)

**(Jupiter Queen)Aura- the** personification of the morning breeze. (21 years old)

**(Saturn Queen) Bia-**the personification of force and violence (16 years old, the youngest)

**(Venus King)Anemoi**- the generic name of the wind gods (20 years old)

**(Mercury King)Notus** - the god of the South wind (wasn't really going to tell but whatever, 19 years old)

**(Uranus King)Asklepios** - god of Medicine (wasn't going to tell you either but I have to, 25 years old)

**(Neptune Queen)Amphitrite** - goddess of the Sea (18 years old)

**(Uranus Queen)Nike**- the winged personification of the Victory (25 years old, oldest)

**Thank you for your time to look at these so you are not confused. And on with the story!**

/Negaverse/

"Ugh, they're going to learn take a place when it isn't theirs" she said slamming her fists on her throne.

"We have fail twice, we will do better next time, Queen Amber!" Merino said bowing.

"You won't again or be banned from the Dark Kingdom!" she said not having time for this nonsense.

"Oh crystal ball, show us the location of the queens of this so call Celestial Millennium!" she put her hands the crystal ball that showed what they all looked like.

"Hmph and you couldn't even defeat them, they have no power at all!" she shot electric dark energy at Merino. Merino screamed at the pain and dropped on the ground. He tried to stand up only to be hit by another wave. She turned to look at them; she will have to call another knight to her. She called in _Drake_ but he wasn't there. She growled and turned again to Merino, he will have to do until _Drake_ came back. She walked over and sat on the floor next to him.

"Your loyal to me will be tested, kill one of the Queens!" she said brushing his hair with her hand.

"You my-my Queen" he said disappearing; it was time to ruin the party.

/Venus/

"This is great party you threw, Selene!" she said hugging her.

"You're welcome, anything for a friend" she said and then heard a boom from outside.

"What was that?" Nike said bowing at her dance partner and walking to Selene.

"I don't know?" Athena said walking to the window.

"It is Merino, he attacked me early!" Bia said taking out her brooch and holding it in the air.

"Pure Dark, SHINE ON!" she said transforming.

Nike and the others nodded and did the same. They held their own brooches in the air.

"Pure Water, SHINE ON!"

"Pure Beauty, SHINE ON!"

"Pure Wind, SHINE ON!"

"Pure Lighting, SHINE ON!"

"Pure Light, SHINE ON!"

"Pure Fire, SHINE ON" (Athena's outfit is the same as Jupiter except without the armor pads)

"Pure Nature, SHINE ON!"

Amphitrite looked at all the transformation was surprise at what she saw. Iris came to her and gave her a brooch and left. Amphitrite looked at it and then her friends. She could do the same thing and tried.

"Pure Ocean, SHINE ON!" she said. (Her the same thing as Uranus except you know with her Neptune colors: Blue, green, dark green)

"Eh, she said you had no power at all!" he said throwing a dark energy ball at them.

"Pure Dark SHEILD!" she said rising a shield to protect them.

"Oh nice to meet you again, Sailor Pure Dark" he said coming down to the ground.

"Pure Wind TORNADO!" Sailor Pure Wind said.

"DARK CRYSTAL SHOCK!" said a voice.

"Who are you?" Merino said.

"Knight Drake and-"he stopped he couldn't hurt Bia at all, he put his sword and he disappeared.

"Wait, Drake" Bia said running and caught his sword.

'Does she know him' Athena thought and that was what everybody else thought to. They watched as Bia ran off into the forest and hadn't come back.

"Well less trouble for ne, Die all of you!" he said.

"Pure love ARROWS!" Sailor Pure Beauty yelled.

"Pure Ocean Spray!" Sailor Pure Ocean yelled after her.

"Ahhh, I will get you scouts" he couldn't finish.

"Not so fast," Sailor Pure Light said, "Pure Healing LIGHT!"

He was turning from bad to good and was not under Amber's spell no more. Everyone looked at Selene as she walked over to him. She touched him and disappeared without a trace. Everyone sighed and that's when Queen Hemera came and explained that Sailor Pure Light was their leader and she went to heal him of his wound. Athena nodded when she understood what their queen of the solar system said. They were teleported to the moon palace inside a ballroom after Hemera said her goodbyes. They wanted to know some answer from him that's if Selene will let them. As they walked, they past by one of Selene's maids and ask where she was. The maid gladly took them to her and answered other questions as well. Nike wasn't so sure about him yet she could see Selene was happy to help him for some unknown reason. Gaia knew actually why she did it; they were secretly meeting everyday and had fallen in love (Like Serenity) and he wanted her to save him. It was all an act to Gaia and Vera figured as well she had seen them once when she came to visit Selene's counsel for a meeting. The others didn't inspect anything between the two.

'I will be pissed if she had fallen in love with him, he will be one fucked up man for 1. He was on the dark side and 2. I don't like him at all' Nike thought.

"Right here, let me go see if she wants you to come in" the maid said.

"Miss I'm coming in!" she said opening the door and shocked at what she saw.

"What's wrong?" Aura asked and looked she had a shocked expression on her face.

The smell of sex was in the air and their laid Selene and Merino naked.

/Venus's forest/

Bia ran as fast as she could and when she saw him she almost cried of joy. He looked at her and then his sword. He was surprised that she brought his sword let alone came to see him. She was worried about him after all he almost killed her. Bia walked to him and handed him his sword, he took it and place it back where it belong and looked at a worried Bia. She couldn't stand her feelings for him at all and looked at the ground. She was going to tell him, right? He was scared about her what if Amber found out? She took her chance now and looked at him.

"Drake there is something I have to tell you" she said blushing and he just smirked at her and held her hand. She went bright red and he spoke first.

"I love you and I know you love me to, you wouldn't have came to find me if you didn't, right?" he said and Bia looked up, how did he know? She put her finger to lips and tapped she wondered could he really be telling the truth? She hadn't seen any signs of him to. Looking up at him she smiled and then began to ask the question.

"For how long?" she asked.

"After you left to go get dress for your party, why" he asked. So he does but he is on the dark side what am I going to do. He was to change sides just to protect Bia from Amber; she of course would be pissed at him even if he was her _fiancé_ he didn't love her as much as Bia.

"Oh really prove it" she said smirking.

"Fine come here" he said and she did what he asked. He had kissed her, that well enough proved it to her. Would he change sides to be with her or stay with the enemy? She didn't know because she felt she was safe in his arms so he would probably change sides. He broke away from her and hugged her.

"If it would make you happy, I will change sides for you" he said.

"He wouldn't dare!" a voice said.

"Of course I will be very happy! I don't want to fight you" she said with a tear coming down her face. Amber came out of nowhere and screamed.

"YOU BETRAYED ME FOR HER!" Amber said crying with an angry expression.

"You treated me as nothing to you not as a lover so of course I would fall in love with someone else!" he said stepping in front of Bia.

"But I thought-, I guess I have to kill Bia to get you to understand then my love for you won't even compare to her!" she said sending dark light at her. Bia was hit by the lighting and screamed. Bia wondered how does she know my name and the pain oh the pain. He took out his sword and ran at Amber stabbing her in her stomach.

"How-How could you- you do this!" she screeched looking at the blood on the sword and her hand. Bia was on the ground with blood coming from her arm and leg (Ouch that dark energy had to hurt badly). Amber couldn't believe it he had moved on with someone else and didn't care for her anymore. Amber disappeared and -I'm going give to him a new name don't like that one :/ -Korero ran towards Bia hoping she was ok.

"Bia, can you hear me?" he asked shaking her.

"Bia, can you hear me!" he said this time yelled while shaking her.

"Yes-," she paused the pain grew even more, "I'm ok take me back my palace on Saturn, please" she said before passing out. His grew wider and he teleported back to Saturn.

/moon/

"WHAT THE HELL!" Aura said throwing a death glaring.

"YOU BEEN FUCKING THE ENEMY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Aura said.

"Aura calm down, love is love no matter who it is!" Vera said making Aura sit down.

"If they're in love leave it be!" Athena said staring at Aura.

Selene was hugging Merino very tight crying for once she had a reason to cry because she was thinking they were going to separate them…forever. He thank Vera and Athena for being happy for them. Lila was to, Vera was right love was love and there is nothing to stop it. Aura far from mad she was pissed of course Nike was to but not like Aura. When she said he had been courting her for two months actually, she had just made her grave because Aura was going to end up killing her if she had the chance to while she is still mad.

"I think I will take Aura to another room until she cools down and you to Nike" Vera said leading Aura and Nike to another room.

"You could have told us, Selene" Lila said.

"I didn't know what you would say so I kept it a secret until now" she said.

"Well we can't forgive for a while but you at least found your prince charming right?" Amphitrite said.

"Yep" she said planting a kiss on Merino cheek.

"Well I have other things to attend to, bye" Athena said as she left back to Mars.

"Well going to see if we all can get my chef to cook some lunch" she said walking out the door.

"So, when are you going to be King?" Lila said being noisy.

"In about five more months, why?" he said.

"Anemoi is going to be King in seven months, to long I won't to married the week before you two are" she said pouting.

Merino rolled his eyes, he couldn't wait to be King to rule with his Queen. Athena was happy then again she saw Bia run after that guy, she wondered was she all right? She got up walked outside on the balcony looking at the stars. She found peace looking at them but she had secret that would unfold soon in seven months.

"I wonder why the Martian crystal did this to me?" she said looking up at the stars.

/Saturn/

Korero was sitting next to Bia's bed while she slept peacefully. She didn't him to leave the room earlier so he just stayed by her. He had gotten tired and since he had been sitting until midnight slept right next to her. Bia's wound was healing quicker then everybody thought it would. (TIME WRAP COMING UP BE PREPARED READERS!)

/Time wrap 8 months later/

In the last eight months a whole lot of things happened. Selene and Merino were finally married and ruled over the moon kingdom. Lila and Anemoi were rulers of their kingdom and were expecting twins soon. Gaia had found here true love and was being courted by him and Athena had find her lover and her child Aurora was born. Aura had finally forgiven Selene and fell in love with prince and were expecting a child also. Korero had married Bia and were having triplets soon. Amphitrite was still being court but a child was on the way. Nike had also forgiven Selene and was married and Vera was had been courted as well. (Don't ask when Pluto is coming, _he_ will be coming soon with his _queen _andall children names will be posted in the next chapter, we will start with each planet in order and I do care about the sun that will be explained in the next chapter as well)

/Mercury/

Vera walked the halls of her palace as her lover had been training the knights. The Negaverse was now becoming a problem for them especially to anyone who were pregnant! A few of her friends were already starting their royal families or were soon to be married like her. Her lover's name was Apollo and he was the best thing that had happen to her. While he took care of the palace, she was off fighting the Negaverse since most of her friends can't.

"There is a lot to do today like 1. Meetings with Earth, Saturn and Uranus 2. Her upcoming birthday and 3. The special dinner with Selene and my friends on the moon" she said sighing, things have been busy a lot lately.

/Venus/

Lila was helping Anemoi make the new members bedroom. Since the crystal told her the genders she had two girl bedrooms and 1 boy bedroom in the making. She already knew what she was going to name them: Princess Pearl and Prince Zephyrus. She couldn't wait until they were born.

"I'm going to do Pearl's room and you can do Zephyrus's room!" she said walking out the door to Pearl's room while Anemoi went to Zephyrus's room.

"What should I paint it?" she said looking at her color choice. She decided to use sky blue and gold for her room. She started painting the walls right away.

/Earth/

Gaia was reading a book in her room when Azurite came into her room. She looked up from her book and got off her bed and came to him. He told her that the Negaverse was attacking. Gaia went to look out the window when she seeing Zircon attacking the town.

"PURE NATURE, SHINE ON!" she said and jumped out the window. Azurite shook his head and hoped she didn't get hurt.

"You're going down Zircon!" she said standing in a fighting stance.

"We will see about that Pure Nature!" he said attacking her.

"Pure rock EXPLOSIONS!" she said.

/Moon/

"Merion when do we have our child!" she said whining to him. He always told her that when he sees she is ready they will but he was only teasing her.

"Fine when we go to bed, ok?" he said shaking his head.

"Ok, when we do have a child what will its name be?" she asked.

"I don't know it" he said continuing his work and Selene continued her book.

/Mars/

The Martian had nothing to do and went to see if Aurora was awake from her sleep. Aurora a month baby that Athena had and there is no trace of a father. By the time Athena had gotten there she had awoken up and began to cry. With the Martian symbol her head and her eyes brown as well. Athena picked her up; a child born from the crystal was all she could say to people.

"Now hush little baby" she said rocking the baby. The baby began to drift off to sleep. This was how things were everyday and this is only the beginning another was soon to be born as well.

/Jupiter/

Aura trained everyday with beloved, wake up eat and then train to become stronger. Their love had grown and so did the kingdom; now a larger area and two more villages were built. The only things that bother the people was when will the negaverse attack or what will happen if the queen died. Aura was known for coming back with battle scars and injuries. She will always say 'Each wound or scar make me stronger until my final days' no one every liked that saying especially from their queen, the only royal for now. All everyone wanted to keep the bloodline going was to have an heir/heiress or at least king.

"The people keep worrying about me so I think we should get married earlier and have a child, so they don't worry about the royal Jovian queen!" she said shooting an arrow.

"I agree have someone in the royal family if you ever die" he said slicing a dummy with the sword.

/Saturn/

Bia walked into a room full of baby stuff. The room was done and they needed to do two more. She was naming them: Princess Dianne, Princess Lora, and Princess Phoebe. Bia was putting the finishing touches in Dianne room when Korero walked in asking what colors was Lora's room. After she told him she went to go and paint Phoebe's room. All they did in their spare time was preparing for the kids.

"I hope you girls like it" she whispered rubbing her belly.

/Uranus/

Nike was getting ready for another meeting Selene. Selene had been suggested that one of them go and talk to Queen Hemera.

/Neptune/

Amphitrite was going to the same meeting about a new planet that was just discovered. Athena had sense with her fire that there was another planet after hers.

"I wonder what this planet looks like?" she wondered out loud.

"Maybe a large planet like our planet" Poseidon said scaring the death out of Amphitrite.

"Well that's why I'm going to this wedding!" she said waving as she disappeared to the moon.

/end/

DarknessNightmare: That's the end

Selene: Why did you make me fall in love with the enemy -_-

DarknessNightmare: cause I can 8D

Selene: whatever please review

DarknessNightmare: why are you so cold

Selene: I'm not cold

DarknessNightmare: Nevermind


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new list of names! Oh and to let you know these names and the other names (some) came from a website so all credits belong to them!**

**(Venus Princess) Pearl- jewel (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) **

**(Venus Prince) ****Zephyrus-god of the West wind ****(mother- Lila, father-Anemoi)**

**(Moon Princess) ****Pandia****-goddess of the full moon (mother-Selene, father-Merion)**

**(Moon Princess) Night (it was Nyx but I decided to change it to Night instead) -** **the goddess of the night**** (mother-Selene, father-Merion)**

**(Earth Princess) Riko (Was ****Chloris** **but I change it) - ****the nymph of spring and flowers (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****)**

**(Earth Prince) ****Obsidian-gemstone (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****)**

**(Mercury Prince) Hermes-****messenger of the gods** **(mother Vera, father** **Apollo)**

**(Mars Princess) Aurora- the goddess of the dawn (mother Athena)**

**(Mars Prince) Jasper- gemstone**

**(Jupiter Princess) ****Justitia** - **the goddess of Justice (mother Aura, father ****Fluorite)**

**(Saturn Princess) Dianna- (my definition) darkness or dark miko (priestess) (mother Bia, father Korero)**

**(Saturn Princess) Lora- (my definition) peace and violence (mother Bia, father Korero)**

**(Saturn Princess) Phoebe- ****the intellect and prophecy ****(mother Bia, father Korero)**

**(Uranus Prince) Kainite- (my definition) prince of air and the sky (mother Nike, father Victor)**

**(Neptune Prince) Titan- (my definition) sea prince**

**(Sun Prince) Sol- ****god of the sun**

**You already know the other ones and let's begin a new chapter! On with the story!**

(Sun)

"Mother, when will we se-see the others?" Sol asked Queen Hemera. Hemera looked down at 2 year old ( :/ she was on Mercury and found him alone) son. She softly smiled and turned to looked out on the horizon. He went to the window as well and looked. He pointed to a small planet near the sun and asked her.

"What planet is that?" Sol asked pointing to it.

"That's Mercury, where Queen Vera lives" she said wondering if it was time to teach him…yet.

"Queen Lera?" he said.

"No, Queen Vera silly" she said rubbing his head. He laughed Hemera laughed with him. She was glad she found him, he was the one thing she couldn't live without.

"Do you want to learn about the other planets?" she asked.

"Yes, momma!" he said as she lead him to the astronomy room.

(Sun Palace, Astronomy Room)

"Ok we will start with Mercury but are you sure you want another lesson?" she asked looking at him while opening a book on the planets.

"Yes, I want to learn more about our home and others!" he said looking at her with a smile.

"Ok" she said sitting down.

"Mercury is the closet planet to our home, the sun" she said showing him a picture of the planet.

"Would they boil because of the heat of our Sun?" he asked.

"No, they have a very protective barrier that the Queen controls to keep most of the heat out so they don't boil" she said.

"Oh" he said.

"Now the people of this planet power focus on water, there they have a soldier that represents them" she said as she went to get a picture of her.

"Only someone of royal blood can be a sailor senshi, there for Queen Vera is sailor senshi herself" she said showing him a picture of her.

"She is Sailor Pure Water and she protects her planet from an evil known as the Dark Kingdom" she said.

"Is there another royal there also?" he asked blinking.

"Yes, soon to be king, Apollo" she said.

"Oh" he said thinking of what he might look like.

"Ok on to Venus" she said turning the page.

"Venus is the second closes to our home" she said.

/Jupiter/

Aura walked down the hall to the Jovian crystal room, she had to ask it something. She had been feeling sick lately and more tired than usually. She opened the door as she began to feel sick again. She ignored the feeling and asked the crystal.

"I have been feeling sick lately, can you tell me what is wrong with me?" she asked.

"Finally" it said glowing brighter.

"Finally what?" she said getting very nervous.

"Finally a Jovian newborn will be born from you" it said glowing brighter and shone over her engulf her in the light. She covered her eyes and wondered what was it talking about?

/Dark Kingdom/

"He has forgotten I have even existed and Merion is just like him to" she said crying into her hands.

"Sister, please I feel sad because Merion had promised to protect me to!" she said as she started as well.

"I WANT TO GET RID OF THESE QUEENS, THEY GET ON MY LAST FUCKING NERVES!" she said screaming at the sky.

"We will soon, sister" she said staring at her necklace Merion had given her.

/_flashback in the Dark Kingdom_/

"_Merion what did you want to tell me?" she asked swinging back and forth._

"_Will you marry me when we stop these Queens for taking over the universe" he said handing her a necklace made with his love for._

"_Oh yes Merion, I have waited for you to ask!" she said jumping up and down._

"_But first we have to get rid of those damn Queens!" he said._

"_How?" she asked._

"_We don't know yet but we must destroy the Celestial Millennium!" he said rising his sword in a funny way, Lei just laughed._

"_We will be together, forever" they both said._

_/end of flashback, back in the Dark Kingdom/_

"He promised me!" she said falling to the ground.

Amber ran to her and helped her up. She held Lei as they both cried, they wanted their knights back. She called forth her Dark Dragon and both she and Lei rode to Saturn Kingdom first. They thought he was playing and wanted to get information on them. As they came into Saturn's atmosphere they saw the size of the towns had grown and then there were villages for poor people.

/Saturn/

Saturnians looked up at the black dragon as it flew towards the palace. They gave worried glances and ran around in circles. Lei laughed as they did and so did Amber. They were coming to rescue their lovers as they thought. Bia was on the balcony with Korero when they saw heading for them. Korero couldn't believe they were trying to get him. He nodded at Bia and that's when Bia went back inside to tell Vera to hurry to Saturn and quick!

"What are you doing here!" he growled at them. Amber had remembered what he had said 8 months ago.

_"You treated me as nothing to you not as a lover so of course I would fall in love with someone else!" _

A tear came down here face but she jump down and pulled out her sword. She was going to show him how strong and loving she was.

"Lei, take the dragon and go to the moon, there you will find Merion!" she said as the clashed of swords were heard. Lei could not leave her but she did as she said flying away with the dragon only to her sister's screech of pain. She felt as she was missing something. Why didn't he come back with them and why did her sister pull out her sword. She would ask when she had return with Merion.

/Moon Palace, Garden/

Merion was standing outside enjoying the outdoors. The Dark Kingdom had not attacked…yet. So he took this time to enjoy his time with his wife. Since she was busy with a Sailor Pure meeting he had time to think to his self. That's when he heard the beat of a dragon wing not too far. He pulled out his sword ready to defend his self only to see his ex appear.

"Merion, I'm so happy to see" she said running to him only to fall on the ground. She looked up to see Merion staring at her as he put the sword away. She got up herself and tried to hug him again only to be stopped by Queen Selene.

"Stay away from my MERION!" she yelled at the girl. The girl jumped at the Merion part. Her Merion, HER MERION. The girl stood in front of Merion who was beginning to walk to Selene.

"Are you for real, Merion is my fiancé!" she said grabbing his handing.

"He gave me this necklace, to prove his love to me" she said.

"But he is the King of my kingdom" Selene said smirking at her.

"King! No that is not true, he would never marry you!" she said standing in a fighting position.

"Pure light, SHINE ON!" she said.

"How could you Merion, you broke the promise!" she said as Selene transformed.

"I'm Sailor Pure Light and in the name of Light you will perish!" she said.

"Dark Petals!" she said crying, how could he marry this bitch.

"Pure Light Flash!" she said as she destroys the flowers.

"Merion tell me you're lying!" she said crying as she ran to him.

"I'm not" he said pointing his sword at her. She stood cried her heart out as she and the dragon disappeared.

"You were her fiancé, I do not see how you could stand her" she said as she untransformed.

/Mars/

In two days time a Martian Festival was going to begin. Athena could not wait to have her first Festival. She made sure it was going to be the best. She couldn't decide what to wear so she went to Aurora's room only to see the child sleeping again. She sighed, that is all she ever did. She was very happy that another child will be born soon. She could not see why the crystal decided to do that but then again the crystal is going to choose the next ruler. So maybe she was the next ruler, she wasn't sure though. She left the room only to light headed again. She fell on the ground as she heard footsteps run to her.

/Sun kingdom/

"And that's all the planets and purest!" she said as they began to walk out the door.

"Wow can we go visit one?" he asked.

"Sure, which one?" she asked unsure about this.

"Venus" he said swinging his arms.

"Ok we can go visit for awhile" she said teleporting them to Venus.

/Venus/

"Well we were not expecting visitors" Lila said as she walked down the stairs. She was four months pregnant and really didn't like all the weight she was putting on.

"Well Lila how are you doing?" she asked Lila.

"Good and you" she said.

"Great, oh this is my son Sol" she said pushing a shy child in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Lila and you must be sol" she said as she curtsy. Sol bowed and looked at her stomach noticing it was big.

"Why is your tummy big?" he asked her.

"Well how do I explain this Hemera?" she said with a worry look. He was too young to learn where babies come from anyways.

"Let just say that new children are coming ok" Lila said.

"Ok" he said he wanted to go outside and explore. His mother told him to say within the palace. He nodded and went out the door to compare Venus to his home the Sun.

/A village on Venus/

Sophie a 2 year old was playing ball with a group of Venusians kids. She had dark red hair with red hair lights. Her eyes were Sapphire Blue and she wore shirt and a skirt.

"Sophie kick it" said her best friend Rose. Sophie kicked the ball to where it had gone into the Venus palace garden.

"Well Sophie you're going to have to get it!" one of the boys said. Sophie nodded and turned to go get the ball.

/Venus Garden/

Sophie tipped toed around making sure no one saw here. She saw a boy standing where the ball was. She was going to have to get him to give her the ball. She sighed, this was harder than she thought.

"Hey you over there" she whispered.

"Huh?" Sol said. He turned to see a girl his age motioning him to come here.

"Oh great you're a prince, I'm sorry for bothering you but can you get me that ball" she whispered pointing to the ball.

"Sure and I'm guessing you are not supposed to be here" he whispered.

"Yep, now can you get me that ball I had kicked it over here" she whispered.

He nodded and went to get the ball as he ran to get he kept thinking about the girl. She was very pretty like she was born a princess only she was a villager. He gave the ball to her and she left. She was glad he gave the ball to her without calling the guards. She was going to thank him… later.

"Did you get the ball?" Rose asked.

"Yep! I asked a prince to give it to me" she said smiling.

"A PRINCE!" the kids yelled as they ran to Sophie.

"What did he look like?" Sophie sighed she wished she didn't tell them.

/end/

DarknessNightmare: Sophie will be a sailor scout just to let you know wait SHIT!

Lila: what?

DarknessNightmare: just told them she was a sailor scout T_T

Sophie: Way to ruin it .-.

DarknessNightmare: SHUT UP and please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new list of names! Oh and to let you know these names and the other names (some) came from a website so all credits belong to them!**

**(Venus Princess) Pearl- jewel (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 13 years old**

**(Venus Prince) ****Zephyrus-god of the West wind ****(mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 13 years old**

**(Venus Princess) Sophie- (my definition) princess of love and respect (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 17 years old**

**(Moon Princess) ****Pandia****-goddess of the full moon (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 13 years old**

**(Moon Princess) Night -** **the goddess of the night**** (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 12 years old**

**(Earth Princess) Riko ****- ****the nymph of spring and flowers (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 13 years old**

**(Earth Prince) ****Obsidian-gemstone (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 14 years old**

**(Mercury Prince) Hermes-****messenger of the gods** **(mother Vera, father** **Apollo) Age: 10 years old**

**(Mars Princess) Aurora- the goddess of the dawn (mother Athena) Age: 14 years old**

**(Mars Prince) Jasper- gemstone (mother Athena, father Mars) Age: 9 years old**

**(Jupiter Princess) ****Justitia** - **the goddess of Justice (mother Aura, father ****Fluorite) 12**

**(Saturn Princess) Dianna- (my definition) darkness or dark miko (priestess) (mother Bia, father Korero) 13 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Lora- (my definition) peace and violence (mother Bia, father Korero) 13 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Phoebe- ****the intellect and prophecy ****(mother Bia, father Korero) 13 years old**

**(Uranus Prince) Kainite- (my definition) prince of air and the sky (mother Nike, father Victor) Age: 12 years old**

**(Neptune Prince) Titan- (my definition) sea prince 11 years old**

**(Sun Prince) Sol- ****god of the sun 15 years old**

**You already know the other ones and let's begin a new chapter! On with the story! This chapter only focuses on time wraps and the girls becoming sailor scouts right now until the next chapter**

/Venus Village/

Sophie wondered actually who that boy was from earlier. She knew he was not venusian at all. She lied flat on her bed when she heard something from outside. As late as it was what could possibly be making such noise. What she did not know was that she was the only one that heard it. She moved faster only to see the ground father away. She was getting bigger (Eh about 2 years of aging). She saw a pretty gold cat walking up to her.

"You must be Sophie?" the cat said.

"You can talk!" she said backing away.

"I know now is not the time you need to transform!" she said passing a brooch to her. It is the same as the queen's just without the wings.

"I'm not a sailor soldier, only the royal bloodline is!" she said passing the brooch back to the kitty only to have the kitty give it back.

"Say Venusian Soldier, MAKE UP!" the kitty said.

"Venusian Solider, MAKE UP!" she said.

Her outfit is the same as Lila except without the necklace and her collar has three lines on it.

"Follow me" and her Sailor years as Sailor Pure Venus had began. (TIME WRAP)

/Venus Palace, 3 months later/

Lila was hurting really badly, especially when she moved. She went to her balcony only to feel more pain. She began to bite her lips and curled her fist up. Anemoi woke up only to not see Lila next to him. He saw the door to the balcony opening and thought she must have went outside. Lila heard a gush of water fall and she felt more pain that she screeched. Anemoi ran to her only to see she was alright but the water beneath did explain the pain. He took her to the medic and spoke of what had happened. The medic told him that their children were on the way and that Lila would need some privacy. He stepped outside the room hearing the screeches and screams of Lila. He wanted to be there for her but he had to do what the medic said. The screams had died down a little and so did the screeches. Then the soft cries of two newborns were heard. Anemoi smiled he was officially a father.

"You can come in now" the medic said. Anemoi walked in to see his kids. Lila smiled at Pearl as she rocked her. Zephyrus was whining when Anemoi came to pick him up. He giggled and decided to pull his father's nose. Lila just laughed at Anemoi. Lila then went off thinking about something else. She was wondering who had taken her job as Sailor Senshi of Venus. Whoever it was she was named Sailor Pure Venus. Since only the royal bloodline could become a senshi she was going to have to make her a princess. Lila sighed she was thinking too hard on this.

"I'm going to clean myself up, darling" she said and put Pearl in a crib. While she showers she kept thinking about that new Sailor Pure. When she was all clean she felt a dark power and told Anemoi to take the babies to their rooms after she fed them. She ran and transformed in the forest. She then heard a voice.

"Venusian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

She saw a four year old transform and she thought 'that must be her'.

"I'm the soldier of beauty and love and you will be punish in the name of Venus!" Sophie said.

"I'm the guardian of beauty and Venus and you perish in the name of my planet, Venus!" Sailor Pure Beauty shouted as Sophie watched her.

"Who are you," Sailor Pure Venus asked her, "VENUS, BEAUTY SWORD!"

"I'm the first sailor scout of Venus," Lila said in return.

"Pure Love Arrows!"

"Gahhhh!" it said as it turned to dust.

Lila was tired; she was thinking she should not have fought for she just gave birth to twins. She shook her head and walked away. Only to have the girl stop her.

"I'm Sophie a villager and you are?" she said. Lila had stopped and turned to her. She was a villager.

"Queen Lila, I would like you come with me" she said motioning the girl to her.

"Are you sure, I must be getting home!" Sophie said.

"It is alright please come with me" she said. Sophie followed her back to the palace. Sophie wasn't quite sure about this at all. Goldline was on her shoulder licking her paws. Goldline had the moon symbol on her forehead and that made Lila wondered.

'Just who are you' Lila thought.

Pearl and Sophie resemble almost the same looks which had confused Lila. Sophie was going to have to be Pearl's personal guard until she knows who Sophie was.

/Time wrap, 13 years later, moon kingdom/

The negaverse attacks had slowed down for some weird reason. Selene had finally given birth to two girls. The moon princesses' names were Pandia and Night. Pandia was born first during the full moon. (No wonder they named her that) Then 1 year later Night was born.

"Night what are you doing?" Pandia asked her as she picked flowers.

"Making mommy and daddy a present, why?" she said picking up her basket. (I will now describe them)

Pandia a 13 year old girl had purple hair with a meatball on each side and a long piece of hair coming from each of them. Her eyes were golden like her mother. The crescent moon on her forehead. Her dress (is like Princess Serenity's) was a very light purple. She wore no shoes at all.

Night a 12 year old girl had purple hair with a meatball on each side and a long piece of hair coming from each of them. Her eyes were white and the crescent moon on her forehead. Her dress (Is just like princess serentiy's) was a very light blue. She wore no shoes.

"Pandia, I'm going to make their presents" she said walking away. Pandia continue to pick flowers when Rhythm and Petals came with their daughter Ruby.

"How are you doing Princess Pandia?" Petals asked.

"Good how are you?" she said standing up.

"Good, we need to talk to you about your mother" Rhythm said.

"Is it bad?" she said.

"No, just something she has been hiding from you" Petals said as she walked up to Pandia.

"What is that?" she said.

"Your mother is a sailor scout, dear" Petals said holding out a brooch.

"You are to but not your sister until you become queen" Rhythm said sitting while swinging his tail.

"That explains the glowing from my crescent moon!" Pandia said.

"Yes, now take this brooch and repeat after what Ruby says" Rhythm said.

"Say, Lunarian Soldier, MAKE UP! And then we can begin training" Ruby said. Pandia looked down at her brooch, (just like Sailor Pure Venus except with the crescent moon symbol on it) and then shouted.

"Lunarian Soldier, MAKE UP!" she said.

Pandia wore white tiara on her head and on her forehead was the crescent moon. Her earrings were a crescent moon and around her neck was a white chocker with the crescent moon on it. Her sailor outfit was purple and white and her collar had 3 strips on it with her brooch. Her skirt was purple and a white bow at the back of it. She wore purple boots with a white chocker around her ankles.

"I look cute" she said jumping up and down.

"Alright to begin training" Ruby said as they walk to the training room.

Once they walked in Pandia still feeling funny wearing boots.

"Alright now take a fighting stance and let's begin.

/Mercury/

Vera had given birth 3 years after Pandia. Since she had a lot of spare time she taught her child, she wanted her child to know everything. Mercury had been given the title as the Knowledge and Water planet. After that Mars was known as the Flame and Passion planet. Prince Hermes of Mercury was in the library when his mother came to get him. (You can imagine what he looks like just make sure he has blue eyes and white hair, I am too lazy to describe him)

"Hermes it is time for your lesson" she said.

"Yes mother I will be there in a minute" he said walking to put his book away.

/Venus/

Sophie had officially became a princess. She was the oldest in the family. Her step-brother and sister were Zephyrus and Pearl. Since Sophie was princess her family had missed her and friends. Rose was happy for her. The only reason for her becoming a princess was the crystal had glowed when Sophie had came near it and it also meant that she was next in line for the throne. If anything does happen to Sophie when she is queen and does _NOT_ have any children -Sadly Sophie won't be queen for long, you will learn soon why ;(-. Pearl will be next in line and then Zephyrus if something happens to Pearl.

"Sophie do you want to come watch brother train with father?" Pearl asked her.

"Yep!" she said following after her step-sister.

/Earth/

Obsidian was busy playing sword fight with Sol. Sol had create affections for Obsidian's sister Riko. Riko knew this but acted like she didn't.

Riko is a 13 year old princess. Her hair fell down to her waist which was the color black with a long side ponytail. Her eyes were pink and the Earth symbol was on her forehead. Her dress had two colors to it. From her chest to her waist was the color white and from her waist down was green. She wore green flats with white ribbons going up her legs. She also wore white small gloves on her hands.

"Riko, did I improve at all?" Obsidian ask her.

"Yes, but you still need some work" she said smiling.

"She is right Obsidian, just a little more work" Sol said and walk right back into the palace with Riko right behind him.

"I'm not letting my sister fall in love with you, jerk" he said as he follow shortly behind.

Riko decide that she was going to have some tea with her mother. As she to her mother's tea room she made sure she looked nice. She brushed her dress off and comb her hair with her hands. She knocked and then opened the door to see mother and two ladies waving at her. The first lady was in charger north and south poles. Her name was Lady Passion and the second lady was in charge of earth's creatures and oceans. Her name was Lady Lydia. (Gaia can't be in all places at once, now can she?)

"Hello Riko how is your day so far?" asked Lady Passion.

"It has been great Lady Passion" Riko bowed.

"Well that's go to know" Lady Lydia said putting her tea down.

"Please my dear come have some tea" her mother said leading her to her seat.

/Mars/

Since Mars was having a meeting with Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune their kids could play with each other or train. The girls wanted to have tea while the boys wanted to train with each except Jasper. (I will explain what they look like in the next chapter)

/end…for now/

DarknessNightmare: I'm doing the next chapter now

Riko: I'm sure you are :/

DarknessNightmare: I am for real and wait you're not supposed to be here!

Riko: Says who?

Jasper: ME!

Riko: -rolleyes- no not you I'm talking to DarknessNightmare, baka

Athena: I do and please review

Jasper and Riko: SNAP! –runs away-


	9. Chapter 9

**I had fell asleep on my computer and didn't charge it up so it went dead and I lost the chapter :(**

**(Venus Princess) Pearl- jewel (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 13 years old**

**(Venus Prince) ****Zephyrus-god of the West wind ****(mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 13 years old**

**(Venus Princess) Sophie- (my definition) princess of love and respect (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 17 years old**

**(Moon Princess) ****Pandia****-goddess of the full moon (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 13 years old**

**(Moon Princess) Night -** **the goddess of the night**** (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 12 years old**

**(Earth Princess) Riko ****- ****the nymph of spring and flowers (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 13 years old**

**(Earth Prince) ****Obsidian-gemstone (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 14 years old**

**(Mercury Prince) Hermes-****messenger of the gods** **(mother Vera, father** **Apollo) Age: 10 years old**

**(Mars Princess) Aurora- the goddess of the dawn (mother Athena) Age: 14 years old**

**(Mars Prince) Jasper- gemstone (mother Athena, father Mars) Age: 9 years old**

**(Jupiter Princess) ****Justitia** - **the goddess of Justice (mother Aura, father ****Fluorite) 12 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Dianna- (my definition) darkness or dark miko (priestess) (mother Bia, father Korero) 13 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Lora- (my definition) peace and violence (mother Bia, father Korero) 13 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Phoebe- ****the intellect and prophecy ****(mother Bia, father Korero) 13 years old**

**(Uranus Prince) Kainite- (my definition) prince of air and the sky (mother Nike, father Victor) Age: 12 years old**

**(Neptune Prince) Titan- (my definition) sea prince 11 years old**

**(Sun Prince) Sol- ****god of the sun 15 years old**

**You already know the other ones and let's begin a new chapter! On with the story! This chapter only focuses on time wraps and the girls becoming sailor scouts right now until the next chapter!**

/Mars, tea room/

"Lora, can you pass me the tea pot please" asked her sister Dianna. Lora passed the tea pot to her sister.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome, Dianna" she said.

Lora a 13 year old girl had black hair with purple streaks down her hair which went down to her waist. On both sides of her head was a small ponytail with a black ribbon on each. Her eyes were violet and the Saturn symbol on her forehead. From her chest to her waist was the color white and from her waist down was purple. She wore purple flats with white ribbons going up her legs. She also wore white small gloves on her hands. (Basically all the princesses of each planet wore the same dress)

Dianna a 13 year old girl had black hair with some of it over her shoulders and the rest in a ponytail that went down to her hips. Her eyes were blue and the Saturn symbol on her forehead. From her chest to her waist was the color white and from her waist down was purple. She wore purple flats with white ribbons going up her legs. She also wore white small gloves on her hands.

"Specking of wars, do we become sailor scouts to?" Justitia asked putting her tea down to wipe her mouth with a napkin. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy; then again it was true that their mothers were sailor scouts.

Justitia a 12 year old girl had pink hair with some of it going down to her waist and the rest in a bun. She had aqua eyes and the Jupiter symbol on her forehead. From her chest to her waist was the color white and from her waist down was dark green. She wore dark green flats with white ribbons going up her legs. She also wore white small gloves on her hands.

"Why do you say that?" asked Aurora.

Aurora a 14 year old girl had brown hair which fell down to her shoulders and some in a small bon on the side of her head. Her eyes red and the Mars symbol on her forehead. From her chest to her waist was the color white and from her waist down was red. She wore red high heels with white ribbons going up her legs. She also wore white small gloves on her hands.

"Because Pandia is one, Ares just told me when we came here" Justitia said.

"Oh, so I guess we are ones to, right?" Phoebe said pouring her tea.

Phoebe a 13 year old girl had plain black hair that was in a side ponytail that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were gold and the Saturn symbol on her forehead. From her chest to her waist was the color white and from her waist down was purple. She wore purple high heels with white ribbons going up her legs. She also wore white small gloves on her hands.

"I guess so, Pandia is one and I guess her sister to" she said.

"No, Ares said there is one per kingdom!" she said.

"Well how do they pick?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know all I know is that it has to be female" Justitia said looking down.

"Well that makes it harder for anyone with more than one girl" Lora said.

"I know, that means there has to be a way to pick" Dianna said.

"He said well I think that if your symbol on your head glows you are the sailor scout of your kingdom" Justitia said.

"And since Pandia became one her mother is no longer a sailor scout of the moon kingdom" she said.

"That means Pandia has to fight the Dark Kingdom!" Phoebe said surprise. The Dark Kingdom was their worst enemy. One time Lora was almost taking away by one of the monsters. Luckily their father saved her and their mother destroyed it. She sighed; she hoped that Lora was not the sailor scout of Saturn.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt" Aurora said.

"Their training her right now I think" Justitia said.

"We already know that Justitia, Aurora, Sophie and Riko are the sailor scout of their planet" Dianna pointed out.

"There is none for Mercury, Uranus, the Sun and Neptune because they only have boy heirs" Lora pointed out to.

"So that only leaves one for Saturn" she said looking at the three Saturnian princesses.

"Well lately my symbol has glowed 4 times" Dianna said.

"That's true" Lora said.

"Well you're the future sailor scout of Saturn then" Aurora said.

"What are you girls talking about?" asked Titian.

"Eek! Why are you here?" Justitia said.

"We came to see what your girls were talking about today, why?"Kainite said walking in with Jasper and Titian behind him.

Aurora stood up walked up to Kainite, not sure how tell them. After telling actually what they were talking about. Kainite told them that they don't become sailor scouts because this war was for men like them. The girls told them that they have to. Titian told them little princesses don't fight and that princes and kings do that. Basically they were not told that their mothers were sailor scouts.

"Will we are becoming them and that you are bakas!" Justitia said with an angry expression.

"No my father told me we are to fight to and girls and ladies don't!" he yelled.

"They are telling the truth, Titan!" Athena said.

"But they can't!" he said.

"I'm one and so will Aurora and many others and if you don't believe me I will show you!" she said pulling out a brooch. This was the last time she will use this brooch.

"Pure Fire, SHINE ON!" she said and was engulfed with a red light.

"I'm Sailor Pure Fire and Mars is my guardian that I protect" she said.

"Well we told you, that is how the Dark Kingdom monsters are defeated, by us GIRLS!" Aurora said.

/Dark Kingdom/

"This is not going as planned, Amber" her sister said. Kaki looked at them as they fought over what do next. Kaki was the next ruler of the Dark Kingdom after Nemesis, Amber's sister.

"How about attack the kids; I heard that Selene is not the sailor of the moon anymore, her first daughter Pandia is" Kaki said walking to them.

"Really, that means that the Queens will have their daughters as Sailor scouts!" Amber said.

"But some have boys as their heir, so they have knights as well" Kaki explained.

"Hmm, we have to work a plan out for them, meanwhile we attack again this time at the children" she said she and Kaki disappeared.

/Moon/

"That felt like years of training!" Pandia said back in her regular form.

"You must be the strongest because you are the leader of them!" Ruby said as they left the training room.

"So I'm Sailor Pure Moon and I have to protect my kingdom, right?" she said.

"Yes, Sailor Pure Venus has been born as well, we will meet with her as well" she said.

"When?" she said.

"Now, the daughter of Venus has arrived!" Petals said leading Sophie right to Pandia.

Sophie a 17 year old girl stood in front of Pandia. Her hair was dark red with red hair lights. Her eyes were Sapphire Blue with the Venus symbol on her forehead. From her chest to her waist was the color white and from her waist down was orange. She wore yellow high heels with white ribbons going up her legs. She also wore white gloves that went up her arms. Around her neck was a necklace with a heart in the middle. The heart was orange with silver lining.

"Hi I'm Sophie and you must be our leader Pandia, you look quite young might I say" she said bowing in respect to Pandia.

"I know I am only 13 and how old are you?" Pandia said returning the bow.

"I'm 17, soon I'm to lead my kingdom" she said.

"How long?" Pandia asked.

"In about 100 more years" she said.

"I don't think we can live that long" she said.

"Yes we can, our crystals affect our growth, basically slowing it down" Sophie said.

"Oh, so that means I have 130 more years right?" she said.

"No, 145 more years until your queen" she said. (I will time wrap a lot ok to save us from waiting a long time until the next queen XD)

"That is a long time" she said.

"Trust me it goes by fast" Sophie said.

"What about the others?" Pandia asked Sophie.

"Hmm, let's have a tea party and then we can let them try out their transformations!" she said.

/Moon Kingdom, tea party/

All the queens agree at the party idea, they wanted their daughters to get along and learn their transformation from Pandia and Sophie. Selene thought it was a great idea since she could not fight anymore she wanted the new scouts to hurry and learn their transformations and attacks.

"Ok before the tea party we are going to work on your transformations and attacks first, just in case the Dark Kingdom attacks us!" Sophie said.

"First I'm going to each give you a brooch, ok" she said heading them their brooches.

"I'm going first, to show you" Pandia said holding her brooch up.

"Lunarian Soldier, MAKE UP!" Pandia shouted as her mother watched.

"See just like that!" Sailor Pure Moon said.

"Ok I'm next" Sophie said.

"Venusian Soldier, MAKE UP!" Sophie said transforming.

"Wow pretty" Sailor Pure Moon said.

"Who is next?" she asked.

"I will go next" Riko said as mother just smiled at her.

"Earthrian Soldier, MAKE UP!" Riko shouted.

Riko wore a brown tiara on her head and on her forehead was the Earth Symbol. Her earrings were roses and around her neck was a green chocker with a rose on it. Her sailor collar was green and with 3 brown strips and with her brooch on it. Her skirt was brown and a dark green bow at the back of it. She wore brown boots and with white gloves that went up her arms.

"Looks just like mine" Sailor Pure Moon said.

"I like it" Sailor Pure Earth said looking at her new outfit.

"Who is next?" Sophie asked them.

"I will go next, Miss Sophie" Dianna said holding her brooch in the air.

"Saturnian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

Dianna wore a dark red tiara on her head and on her forehead was the Saturn Symbol. Her Saturn earrings hung from each ear and around her neck was a purple chocker with a 6 pointed star on it which was white on it. Her sailor collar was dark red with 4 white strips with her brooch on it. Her skirt was purple and a dark red bow at the back of it. She wore purple heels and white gloves that went up her arms. A cape came with it and her Glaive.

"Nice" Sailor Pure Saturn said. Gaia, Lila and Bia's brooches disappeared and their sailor powers. They were no longer the sailor scouts of their planets.

Dianna ran up to her mother and asked her one simple question.

"Are you still a sailor scout?" she said.

"No, I have lost my sailor powers but not my queen powers, you are now the sailor scout of Saturn, Dianna" Bia said hugging her. Dianna smiled hugging her.

"Martian Soldier, MAKE UP!" shouted Aurora.

Aurora wore a red tiara on her head and on her forehead was the Mars Symbol. Her earrings were an arrow on each ear and around her neck was a red chocker with a heart on it. Her sailor collar was red with 3 white strips and with her brooch on it. Her skirt was red and a purple bow at the back of it. She wore purple boots with white gloves that was a on her hand.

"I look lovely!" Sailor Pure Mars said.

"I guess I am the last one" Justitia said.

"Jovian Soldier, MAKE UP!" she said.

Justitia wore a green tiara on her head and on her forehead was the Jupiter Symbol. Her earrings were pink roses and around her neck was a dark green chocker with a pink rose on it. Her sailor collar was green with 3 white strips and with her brooch on it. Her skirt was dark green and a pink bow at the back of it. She wore pink boots with white gloves that went up her arms.

"Ok now on with the attacks, show them to me like this" Sailor Pure Venus said.

"VENUS, BEAUTY SWORD!" she said and a sword was in her hand glowing gold.

"Ok I'm going to try!" Sailor Pure Moon said.

"FULL MOON, LIGHT STAFF!" She shouted and a staff with the moon symbol on the crystal ball and wings underneath it was in her hands.

"Nice, I going to try" Sailor Pure Earth said.

"EARTH, NATURE ARROWS!" she said and a bow and arrow was in both of her hands.

"I'm next" Sailor Pure Saturn said.

"SATURN, DEATHLY SHADOW!" she said and another Sailor Pure Saturn appeared.

"That is so COOL" Sailor Pure Jupiter said.

"Ok hear I go" Sailor Pure Mars said.

"MARS, SACRED FIRE DRAGON!" Sailor Pure Mars said and a dragon appeared right behind her.

"THAT IS THE COOLEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN" All the girls said.

"Now save the best for last!" Sailor Pure Jupiter said.

"JUPITER, LIGHTING TWIN SWORDS!" she said and to swords with lighting on both of them appeared.

"AWESOME!" they said.

"Ok now that we can transform and know our attacks, let's go have a tea party!" Sailor Pure Venus said.

/end…for now/

DarknessNightmare: I love everybody's attacks

Selene: I'm so sad that I, Lila, Athena, Bia, and Aura lost our sailor powers T.T

DarknessNightmare: You should be happy about Pandia's new power and it is going to happen to ever girl when they become queen

Athena: Selene there can only be one sailor scout per kingdom

Lila: Yeah and please review :)

DarknessNightmare: It's ok and see you next time readers and we will time wrap in the next chapter so be ready


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers we will be time wrapping a lot! So be prepared!**

**(Venus Princess) Pearl- jewel (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 13 years old**

**(Venus Prince) ****Zephyrus-god of the West wind ****(mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 13 years old**

**(Venus Princess) Sophie- (my definition) princess of love and respect (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 17 years old**

**(Moon Princess) ****Pandia****-goddess of the full moon (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 13 years old**

**(Moon Princess) Night -** **the goddess of the night**** (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 12 years old**

**(Earth Princess) Riko ****- ****the nymph of spring and flowers (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 13 years old**

**(Earth Prince) ****Obsidian-gemstone (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 14 years old**

**(Mercury Prince) Hermes-****messenger of the gods** **(mother Vera, father** **Apollo) Age: 10 years old**

**(Mars Princess) Aurora- the goddess of the dawn (mother Athena) Age: 14 years old**

**(Mars Prince) Jasper- gemstone (mother Athena, father Mars) Age: 9 years old**

**(Jupiter Princess) ****Justitia** - **the goddess of Justice (mother Aura, father ****Fluorite) 12 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Dianna- (my definition) darkness or dark miko (priestess) (mother Bia, father Korero) 13 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Lora- (my definition) peace and violence (mother Bia, father Korero) 13 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Phoebe- ****the intellect and prophecy ****(mother Bia, father Korero) 13 years old**

**(Uranus Prince) Kainite- (my definition) prince of air and the sky (mother Nike, father Victor) Age: 12 years old**

**(Neptune Prince) Titan- (my definition) sea prince 16 years old (sorry guys I had put the wrong age for titian -.- please forgive me, just now noticing)**

**(Sun Prince) Sol- ****god of the sun 15 years old**

**You already know the other ones and let's begin a new chapter! On with the story! **

/Moon Kingdom, after tea party/

"That was lovely, Princess Sophie and Pandia" Princess Riko said as she walked beside them.

"Why thank you, it was my first time planning a party" Sophie said.

"And mine to!" Pandia said with a cheerful smile.

"May we go to the garden?" Princess Riko asked both Sophie and Pandia.

"Sure I need some fresh air" they said at the same.

/Moon Kingdom, Royal Garden/

"So when will you rule your Sophie?" Riko asked (I know we already been through this discussion but you know Riko is a curious girl)

"Well in 100 years and Pandia will rule in 130 years, why?" she said.

"No fair, I rule in 145 years" she said pouting.

"Really, are you the same age as me?" Pandia asked picking a yellow tulip.

"Yep, 13 years old and you must be 13?" she asked.

"Yeah and I wonder when will the negaverse attack?" Pandia asked spinning the tulip in her hands.

"NOW!" a voice croaked.

"Right when you say something about it, we to go!" Pandia shouted.

"Well you know what to do!" Sophie said.

"Venusian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

"Lunarian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

"Earthrian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

"So they take after their mothers, I HATE SCOUTS DIE!" The woman croaked again.

"We're the Sailor Soldiers and in the name of the Universe, we will punish you!" Sailor Pure Moon said.

"We will see about that" it laughed running to them.

"EARTH, NATURE ARROWS!" Sailor Pure Earth said pulling her bow back and shooting a green arrow.

"MISSED, my turn" she said sending electric waves at Sailor Pure Earth.

"VENUS, BEAUTY SWORD!" Sailor Pure Venus sliced the attack and then ran up to the woman.

"I got to help to!" Sailor Pure Moon said running right after Sophie.

"Wait, Pandia you will get hurt!" she said standing up holding her bow and arrow. She began to shoot another arrow when something grabbed her legs. She looked to see a shadow holding her feet and her arms. She struggle to get away but it was hopeless. The more she moved the stronger the grip and with that she shouted for Pandia's help. Sailor Pure Moon turned around and went to aid her friend. A single tear fell and that is when her staff appeared without her calling it. Not knowing what to do she attack without thinking using all her strength.

"FULL MOON, LIGHT STAFF!" she said as she sent waves of purple light to the shadows. Sailor Pure Earth was free and picked up her bow and arrow. She told Pandia thank you and shoot an arrow at the monster the same time Sailor Pure Venus slices it with her sword.

"Are you two ok, I heard Riko's screams" she said walking up to them.

"We are fine and I'm thankful that you save me" Riko said back in her princess form. Pandia nodded and was back in princess form along with Sophie. Sophie was happy that they were ok and did very well for their first time. She hoped that they can become friends with the negaverse, hopefully.

/Time wrap, 1 year later/

"SATURN, DEATHLY SHADOW!" Sailor Pure Saturn said as another one of her appeared. One was on each side of the monster to distract it. Sailor Pure Mars and Jupiter took this as time to attack. They jumped from the cliff of a small hill and did their attacks on the Dark Wolf which was very huge.

"MARS, SACRED FIRE DRAGON!"

"JUPITER, LIGHTING TWIN SWORDS!"

The monster was knocked to the ground but was still alive snarling at them for doing that. Sailor Pure Moon and Venus told everybody to attack at once while Sailor Pure Saturn was keeping it occupied. Everyone agreed and ran up to it yelling their attacks. It had been a year since the Sailor Soldier time was formed. Each working hard to keep the Solar System from destruction. They had been put through hard training and were as good as their mothers. All the Queens were proud of their daughters and decide to throw a congratulation party for them. After the party Sophie was talking Titian which shocked both Riko and Justitia. He was telling her that they were knights of their kingdoms and that they could help since he thought she was the leader.

"Titian you should go talk to about this with our leader" she said.

"But you are their leader, right?" he said with a confused face.

"No, the Sailor of the moon is, Pandia" she said.

"Oh, I thought you were since you're the oldest" he said scratching his head.

"Hmm, the moon sailors will always be the leader" she said and with that she walked away back into the Mercury palace.

Riko and Justitia just stared at Titian and then snuck away back the way they came. They found very important information that they should tell Pandia ahead of time before Titian did. Pandia was dancing with a young gentleman and when the song finished she bowed and walked away. Only to be stop by Riko and Justitia.

"What is wrong?" she said facing them.

"We have important news that we over heard Sophie and Titian talking about" Riko said.

"And that would be?" she said looking around for either Sophie or Titian.

"He and his knights want to help us" Justitia said looking where Pandia was looking. Titian had walked over Pandia asked her for a dance. She accepted keeping in mind what her friends said.

"I have something to discuss with you Pandia" he said spinning her around.

"Now what will that be?" she said leaning back in his arm.

"Me and my knights have thought we should join you with your Sailor War, is this alright?" he said as he pulled her closer to him. Pandia blushed at this and responded at is question.

"The more help the better, we will accept" she said as he put one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. They looked very cute together but he was from another kingdom, next ruler of it actually. He thought about that especially the looks his mother, Nike gave him as he looked over.

"What is the matter, Prince Titian?" she asked looking over at his mother. She just frown at that walked away. His mother was not pleased at all, she was already going to arrange a marriage but he was starting to choose on his own. Luckily Pandia had already had someone picked for her. Nike sighed; she went to find his future wife and Queen of Uranus as she wanted to her to dance with him. (There are minor kingdoms on each planet with a royal family with it to!) His future wife, Mary was seating waiting for his return.

"I'm afraid he is dancing with the princess of the moon kingdom right now, Mary" she said sitting next to him. She looked up when she said her fiancé was dancing with another princess.

"Who is this moon princess?" she asked worried he might fall for her.

"Princess Pandia next queen of the moon and she has a sister named Night" she said standing up.

"Does he not love me?" she said holding her hands together looking down.

"I do not know, all I know is that he is dancing with her" Nike said walking away. She didn't know that he was asking her questions on their enemies, he was not in love with Pandia at all. Mary was mad and went walking back into the ball to see Titian and Pandia dancing. She was right; they were talking while dancing which made her mad but she cooled herself down and walked calmly over to him.

"Titian, can you dance with me I am your fiancé after all" she said trying to make Pandia jealous. Pandia looked at titian and raised her eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a fiancé?" she said.

"Because I didn't want to tell all my friends not right now anyways" he said bowing as she bowed back. Mary looked confuse; she thought he was in love with Pandia but he wasn't. They were just friends. As he danced with Mary he didn't look at her 1. He told her secret and 2. She had embarrassed him in front of a royal heiress of the moon.

"Do not ever do that again I was doing business" he said.

"Like what!" she said raising her voice.

"Sailor Wars business!" he said and that is when Mary felt like she had angry him. If she did not clear her act up soon he was going to find another fiancé.

"So she is a Sailor scout right" she said looking sad.

"Yes she was the leader and the only way to get her attention was to dance with her," he said a breath and then spoke again, "She was the leader and me and my knights thought they would need help since we are good friends".

Mary had not spoke after he said that she just excuse herself and went to find his mother.

/Time wrap, 90 years later – yeah we need another queen since well you will see-/

/Venus/

"Mother they are here, the dark kingdom is here" Sophie now 20 ( she has stop aging not too long ago) years old.

Lila and Anemoi opened their window only to see Kaki and Amber send attack at Sophie and Pearl who had followed their parents. Lila and Anemoi ran in front of her and Pearl were hit by the attack. Sophie and Pearl had tears coming out of their eyes running down their faces. Luckily they were not hurt badly and Sophie transformed and attacked both of Amber and Kaki as they disappeared. Kaki and Amber had done what they came to do but it was interrupted by the Queen and King.

"Are you alright mother and father?" she asked.

"Yes the crystal has healed us just a bit but we must rest now, Sophie you can take care of things right?" her said she and Anemoi went back in their bedroom.

"Yes" she said.

"Are you guys ok" as Lila heard her sailor scout time rush up to her.

"Yeah but not my mother and father" a 17 year old Pearl said.

"Kaki and Amber tried to kill us but mother and father jumped in front of us" Sophie said.

"Are they ok?" Sailor Pure Mars ,who is Princess Aurora , now 19 years old asked.

"That is good to hear" Sailor Pure Moon, who is Princess Pandia, now 18 years old asked.

(I know we have skipped a lot of the past but I have 60 queens for this story and so I must time wrap. I hope you understand)

/end…for now/

DarknessNightmare: Like I said we have 60 queens in this story and must time wrap a lot, but only to spots that are necessary.

Pearl: My mother is hurt T.T

DarknessNightmare: -hugs- I know but she will be better soon I hope T.T

Sophie: HOPE NOTHING, YOU _BETTER_ MAKE HER BETTER!

Pandia: Scary… please review if you want to save Queen Lila and King Anemoi! Before Sophie kills DarknessNightmare!

Sophie: -is pissed-


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(Venus Princess) Pearl- jewel (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 18 years old**

**(Venus Prince) ****Zephyrus-god of the West wind ****(mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 18 years old**

**(Venus Princess) Sophie- (my definition) princess of love and respect (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 20 years old**

**(Moon Princess) ****Pandia****-goddess of the full moon (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 18 years old**

**(Moon Princess) Night -** **the goddess of the night**** (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 17 years old**

**(Earth Princess) Riko ****- ****the nymph of spring and flowers (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 18 years old**

**(Earth Prince) ****Obsidian-gemstone (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 19 years old**

**(Mercury Prince) Hermes-****messenger of the gods** **(mother Vera, father** **Apollo) Age: 15 years old**

**(Mars Princess) Aurora- the goddess of the dawn (mother Athena) Age: 19 years old**

**(Mars Prince) Jasper- gemstone (mother Athena, father Mars) Age: 14 years old**

**(Jupiter Princess) ****Justitia** - **the goddess of Justice (mother Aura, father ****Fluorite) 17 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Dianna- (my definition) darkness or dark miko (priestess) (mother Bia, father Korero) 18 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Lora- (my definition) peace and violence (mother Bia, father Korero) 18 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Phoebe- ****the intellect and prophecy ****(mother Bia, father Korero) 18 years old**

**(Uranus Prince) Kainite- (my definition) prince of air and the sky (mother Nike, father Victor) Age: 17 years old**

**(Neptune Prince) Titan- (my definition) sea prince 19 years old (sorry guys I had put the wrong age for titian -.- please forgive me, just now noticing)**

**(Sun Prince) Sol- ****god of the sun 20 years old**

**You already know the other ones and let's begin a new chapter! On with the story! **

/Moon Kingdom, Meeting with all queens/

"News has just come for Sophie that Queen Lila and King Anemoi have been poison by either Amber or Kaki" Selene said.

"Are they alright?" Nike asked she was worried about Lila and Anemoi.

"They seem to be alright as they are healing" Selene said.

"How long has this been?" Athena asked.

"2 hours ago" Selene said.

"The poison has probably taken affect by now surely" Aura said.

"How do you know?" Vera asked curious about her answer.

"I have been attacked by Kaki for 113 years to know that her poison takes affect has soon it hits the target" Aura said.

"Kaki?" Amphitrite said raising an eyebrow.

"The 3rd girl in line for the throne in the Dark Kingdom" Aura said remembering every battle they have had.

"I guess she was going after the children when Lila and Anemoi jumped in front of them and were hit by it" Aura said.

"Makes sense but why the children they have done nothing wrong" Selene said as she thought about Pandia and Night.

"To stop the bloodline from continuing" Bia said.

"Hmm, we need to think about this before it goes bad" Athena said.

"We can't hide the children because they are knights or sailor soldiers" Vera said.

/Moon Kingdom, training room/

"Take that, Jasper" Titian said clashing swords with him. Jasper was starting to be push back by the force of Titians blade. Titian smirked, this was going to be easier then he thought. Jasper let go and blocked his self from the attack that was coming.

"Jasper, has really been trying to become a knight to" Aurora said watching as her brother fell to the ground and block his self again from another attack.

"I know, anyways have you seen Pandia?" Night said as she sighed.

"She is probably with Prince Star right now" Justitia seating next to Night.

"My prince is charming" Dianna said with stars in her eyes holding her hands together swinging side to side.

"Mine isn't" Aurora said sighing.

"Why not?" Lora asked looking at her.

"Because he just wants to rule my planet" she said, "But this one prince has caught my eyes at the ball we had not too long ago".

"Who is it" all the princesses gather around her bugged her until she told them.

"Prince Kasani" she blushed as she said his name.

"I say you go talk to him the next you meet him" Phoebe said.

"Sure, but he only comes to balls" she said.

"Then tell your parents that you want another ball" Pearl said.

"That is a great idea!" Aurora as she stood up.

/Moon Garden, with Pandia and Star/

"We could stay like this, forever" Pandia said as she laid on his shoulder holding hand. Prince Star and Pandia have been courting each other for 20 years (I know, a long time then again if you think about it she was 15 then and he was 17 so yeah).

"My mother wishes for me to ask you something" he said as they both stood up the stars sparking and a star passes as he asked her.

"Will you marry me?" he said as he stood on one leg. Pandia blushed when he asked her. He loved her so much that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her!

"Yes! I have been waiting for you to ask" she said as he put a ring her ring. She could not wait to tell her mother and friends! They embrace each other for while until he told that he had to go. She kissed him goodbye and watched him walk away.

"I must tell mother, NOW!" she said as she walked back into the palace.

/Moon Palace, hallway/

Athena, Night, Justitia, Pearl, Sophie, Dianna, Lora and Phoebe walked down a hallway to the garden when they saw Pandia looking at her hand as she walked.

"What is she doing?" asked Lora. Pandia looked at them then back to her hand.

"Pandia why are looking at your hand?" Pearl and Sophie asked at the same time.

"You won't believe what he just ask me!" Pandia said as she looked at them.

"What?" they all said.

"He asked me to _MARRY_ him" Pandia said as her friends shocked faces appeared.

"WHAT?" They said as they walked up to her and looked at her hand. She was not lying; there on her finger was a diamond ring with '_forever together' _on it.

"You have to be kidding me, right" Lora said.

"No, he just asked me not too long ago" she said as she walked around them to her mother's tea room.

"We are coming to, Pandia!" they said as they walked after her.

/Moon Tea room/

"That is so good to hear, Aura" Selene said as the girls walked in.

"What has happened now?" Athena said.

"You won't guess what Prince Star asked Pandia!" they said as Pandia walked up to her mother.

"Mother, he asked me to marry him!" Pandia said as she showed her the ring.

"On my goodness!" Selene said as she put her tea down.

"When did he ask you?" Vera said.

"Not too long ago before he left to do something" she said.

"Well we are happy for you, Pandia" Amphitrite said as she got up to hug her.

/two days later/

The news of Prince Star and Princess Pandia engagement went around to every planet. Prince Star's mother Nebula was so happy he asked that she decide to throw a ball for the newly couple. Queen Selene agreed to this and she sent invitations to her friends. Prince Star could not wait to see Pandia at all. The party was in two days and he was spending that time planning the party and food with his mother. If he spare time he would go see Pandia and discuss when they will be married.

/Dark Kingdom/

Prince Poison heard of Prince Star and Princess Pandia engagement. He hated the thought that Prince Star was taking what was or is going to be _his_. He was going to crash this party and take Princess Pandia back to the Dark Kingdom. He had killed both Amber and Nemesis not too long ago actually a day ago. Kaki was under his control and he was now the ruler of it. He smirked; he couldn't wait to see Star's face when he took his beloved away. He laughed at that thought but he had to plan it out well.

/Nebula Kingdom/

"Prince Star your mother wants to see you" a guard said.

"I will be there right away" he said. What does mother want now?

/Nebula ballroom/

"You called me mother?" he said bowing.

"Yes it is about the dark kingdom and the party but concerns Pandia more" she said with a worried look on her face.

"Why does it concern her?" he asked he was worried about her.

"A new evil has taking a liking at Pandia and is mad that you engage to her" she said.

"Who is he?" he said in a tone that frighten his mother. She was beginning to think that he was going to kill anybody that came near Pandia.

"Prince Poison, Selene has informed me of his presence, he has met and seen the power of Pandia" she said scared the deaf at how her son looked.

"What power?" he asked her.

"She is a sailor scout of the moon, Sailor Pure Moon, she has fought the negaverse for a while now, she might not have told you but she was doing it to keep you from doing something stupid" Nebula said.

"She is a sailor scout, how?" he asked.

"Her mother Selene was one and now Pandia and Night are ones" Queen Nebula said and dismiss her son. She was getting worried about how protective her son was over Pandia.

/Moon Kingdom/

Pandia had stayed in her room all day until her father came to see what the problem was. She looked up as her father came to sit by her.

"What's is wrong my dear child" he said in a calm voice.

"Prince Poison, the battle, I can't take it!" she said and cried. She was almost taking away by Prince Poison but Titian and Jasper had saved her.

_/Battle on Earth/_

"_FULL MOON, LIGHT STAFF"_

"_MARS, SACRED FIRE DRAGON!"_

_The attacked had destroyed the monster. They cheered and as they walked away Prince Poison was taking away by the beauty of Pandia. She was in her princess form when Prince Poison grabbed her hand and almost teleported away. Jasper and Titian saw this and took their swords out and attacked making Princess Pandia fall to the ground. Hermes had caught her and everyone went to make sure she was alright._

"_The next damn time I will get you PANDIA!" He disappeared._

_/End of Flashback/_

She remember it all and was terrified. All she wanted was to go Star and tell him and just cry in his arms. Merion did not like this Prince Poison at all. He wanted both of his daughters to be happy. He sighed and told her to rest for awhile. He was going to talk with Star about Pandia and hoped his mother already warned him.

"What are you in a hurry for, father?" Night asked as she watched him close Pandia's room and walked away.

"Going to the Nebula Kingdom to talk with Prince Star, tell your mother I will be back soon" he said warped to the Nebula Kingdom.

"I wonder what's wrong with sister?" she said walked away to tell her. She walked down the hallway to her mother who was in garden. Selene looked to see Night walk to her.

"Mother" she said bowing and her mother bowed back at her to.

"Father has went to the Nebula Kingdom to talk to Prince Star about Pandia" Night said.

"Is that so?" she said. Ever since that battle on Earth Pandia would not come out of her room. Her mother getting worry every minute. She hoped she was alright and with that she wanted to go see her. Night bowed and went back in. Her mother was surely going to see about Pandia. Selene hoped that she was not afraid of Prince Poison. She opened her door to see her sound to sleep.

"Sleep well, my daughter" she said and closed the door.

/end… for now/

Prince Poison: I want PANDIA! MAKE ME HAVE HER!

DarknessNightmare: Never! She is going to be Star!

Prince Star: That right so bug the fuck off!

Pandia: Please review -.-

DarknessNightmare: Please get yo ass out of here!

Prince Poison: I will be back-disappears and takes Pandia with him-

Prince Star: GIVE HER BACK

Prince Poison: NEVER!

Prince Star: -goes after them-

DarknessNightmare: I will see you later readers have to go save Pandia from Prince Poison!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**(Venus Princess) Pearl- jewel (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 18 years old**

**(Venus Prince) ****Zephyrus-god of the West wind ****(mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 18 years old**

**(Venus Princess) Sophie- (my definition) princess of love and respect (mother- Lila, father-Anemoi) Age: 20 years old**

**(Moon Princess) ****Pandia****-goddess of the full moon (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 18 years old**

**(Moon Princess) Night -** **the goddess of the night**** (mother-Selene, father-Merion) Age: 17 years old**

**(Earth Princess) Riko ****- ****the nymph of spring and flowers (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 18 years old**

**(Earth Prince) ****Obsidian-gemstone (mother-Gaia, father- Azurite****) Age: 19 years old**

**(Mercury Prince) Hermes-****messenger of the gods** **(mother Vera, father** **Apollo) Age: 15 years old**

**(Mars Princess) Aurora- the goddess of the dawn (mother Athena) Age: 19 years old**

**(Mars Prince) Jasper- gemstone (mother Athena, father Mars) Age: 14 years old**

**(Jupiter Princess) ****Justitia** - **the goddess of Justice (mother Aura, father ****Fluorite) 17 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Dianna- (my definition) darkness or dark miko (priestess) (mother Bia, father Korero) 18 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Lora- (my definition) peace and violence (mother Bia, father Korero) 18 years old**

**(Saturn Princess) Phoebe- ****the intellect and prophecy ****(mother Bia, father Korero) 18 years old**

**(Uranus Prince) Kainite- (my definition) prince of air and the sky (mother Nike, father Victor) Age: 17 years old**

**(Neptune Prince) Titan- (my definition) sea prince 19 years old (Sun Prince) Sol- ****god of the sun 20 years old**

**You already know the other ones and let's begin a new chapter! On with the story! I know you guys are tired of seeing their names so this is the last chapter they will be in!**

/Nebula Kingdom, Party/

The party had just started just how Prince Poison wanted it to. He was going to wait until Pandia and Star dance together and then he will attack. Pandia was standing outside when she heard footsteps. Looking she saw her mother and father walk up to her. She just smiled and her mother gave her a cheerful until it changed to a worry look. Pandia didn't understand what was wrong.

"Lately you have been rather quiet ever since that battle" her mother said. Pandia knew where this discussion was going and she just sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it, excuse me" she said as walked by her parents. As she walked in to the ballroom, around one turned to look at her. They knew something was going to happen to Princess Pandia tonight but what? There were more guards then usually and the sailor scouts and knights were here. She didn't know what was going on so she went to find Prince Star. He stood looking at and he took her hand.

"Don't worry, I will protect you, Prince Poison won't hurt you" he whispered in her in ear. Prince Poison was very angry and almost smashed the window. He told his soldiers to get into position.

"Would you like to have this dance?" he said.

"Yes" she said as they began to dance.

"Now!" Prince Poison said as the lights in the ballroom went out.

"What's going on?" someone asked. After that comment, running footsteps and gas was in the air especially around Pandia and Star. Star couldn't see Pandia but she was still holding his hand until Prince Poison knocked her out and pulled her hand away. Holding her bridal style and disappeared, the smoke lifted and lights back on. Pandia was nowhere in sight, she was gone.

"Pandia, no, NO!" Prince Star yelled as Pandia's parent and his mother came to him.

"I can't believe it, he attacked" Princess Aurora said.

"And worst part is that Pandia disappeared when the smoke cleared!" Titian said as he looked over to where Prince Star was.

"We have to get her back but we don't know where she went?" Princess Riko said.

Prince Star looked down only to see Pandia's tiara on the ground. He had taken her away during the blackout! He was angry at this thought and turned to the sailor scouts and knights. He walked over to them and asked that they find Pandia for him. They nodded, Pandia meant some much to him and to see him like this was not good.

/Dark Kingdom, Prince Poison's room/

Pandia woke up seeing she was not in Nebula kingdom no more. She got up only to feel a hand touch her. A cold hand that made her shudder as she turned around to face him. He could tell she was frighten of him and growled. Moving his hand from her spoke in a raspy yet calm voice.

"You will be my princess, forever" he said and tried to kiss her only to be kicked in the face by Pandia.

"Never!" she said and ran out the room. While she ran, Kaki seen her and did not like the thought of a moon brat in the dark kingdom. So she was going to take her back and try to get the moon queen to let cleanse her of the dark kingdom memories and her dark powers so she could start over.

"Pandia over here" Kaki said as her dragon was ready to go. Pandia ran over to her.

"Why are you helping me?" she said as Prince Poison was right behind her.

"Just get on!" she said pulling her up just time before poison got a hold of her and they flew away.

"Thank you for saving me" Pandia said.

"You're welcome; poison was going to change you to an evil girl if you had stayed longer" she said as the barrier of the kingdom was not far ahead.

"Why are you disobeying Prince Poison's order, are you going to get punish when you come back?" she said with a worried look.

"I'm not going back, I want to live and start over" she said. The dragoon flew as fast light so they were there in no time at all.

/ Moon Palace/

"Prince Star has been worrying a lot since the party" Nike said as they watched Prince Star sit down on a stone bench.

"Excuse me mother but a dark dragon has been spotted coming our way" Kainite said as he bowed and walk away to meet with the others.

"I see it and Kaki is riding it and someone else" Sailor Pure Earth said. The dragon was coming closer and closer. Earth readies her arrows but stops when she saw Princess Pandia on the back fast to sleep.

"Wait, don't fire any attacks!" Sailor Pure Earth said as the dragon landing.

"What did you to her, _Kaki_?" Sailor Pure Saturn said as Kaki jumped off the dragon with Pandia lying flat on the dragons back.

"Where are the Queens?" she asked looking at them.

"Right here!" Queen Selene said.

"Good, but first let me wake her up" Kaki said walking to the dragon once again shaking Pandia.

"What Kaki oh" she said as Kaki helped off the dragon.

"Thank you" Pandia said while hugging her and walked back to her mother and father.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Prince Star said as he took his sword out and ran at her.

"STOP!" Pandia yelled running in front of Kaki.

"Move, Pandia!" he said calmly.

"NO, if it wasn't for Kaki I wouldn't be here!" she said crying. Kaki looked at Queens and Kings and the Sailor Soldiers and Knights. They glared at her because they couldn't trust her at all.

"All Kaki wants is to start over, can you just give her a chance!" she said.

"Why should we, she nearly killed Queen Lila and King Anemoi!" Sailor Pure Venus said yelling at Pandia. Pandia was fed up with them.

"Fine, I WILL DO IT MYSELF!" She yelled as her crescent symbol glowed and she transformed into Sailor Pure Moon but different. She wore the same thing as her mother.

"Kaki, I will free you from the darkness by myself since you saved the future Queen Moon as my reward for you" she said raising her staff.

"Don't do it, she doesn't deserve this, for all we know she could have kill us all!" Sailor Pure Mars yelled at her but she ignored it.

"I'm ready, please help me before Prince Poison finds out" she said as a tear fell down her face. Sailor Pure Moon nodded.

"PURE MOON, HEALING HEART!" She shouted. (Finally a new attack). The light surround Kaki as everyone gasped in shock. Her mother felt guilty for not trusting her daughter's decision and so did her husband. Kaki was reborn different; all her memories of the Dark Kingdom were erased and any dark energy were gone. Kaki thank her again and she untransformed, leading Kaki to the Moon Palace. Kaki was her royal advisor as Queen Selene assigned her as.

/5 days later/

"So when do you want your wedding to be, Princess?" Kaki asked. Kaki had gain the trust of the inners and Saturn in the last five days. Pandia tried to think but she also wanted Star to hear to.

"How about we go to the Nebula Kingdom and see what Star thinks" she said as they wrap there.

/Nebula Kingdom/

"You have some guest, Prince Star" his mother came to tell him. Star was sitting on his throne tapping his feet.

"Bring them in" he said as Kaki and Pandia entered. Prince Star growled as Kaki looked at him. He still didn't trust her like the others.

"Hi Pandia, what do you and _Kaki_ need?" he said walking up to them.

"Would you trust her it's annoying me that you are growling and glaring at her" she said.

"It's ok Princess-chan" she said as Pandia sighed.

"Don't call her that, her name is Princess Pandia" he said.

"Don't worry about him, you can call me that if you want to" she said glaring at him.

"Ok Princess-chan, Prince Star we came to talk about the wedding" she said.

"Don't tell me she is planning it" he said.

"Of course, she is my advisor but I'm helping right Kaki-chan" she said smiling. Kaki nodded.

"When do we have it?" Pandia said.

"In a week" he said.

"Ok that was all we needed, come on Kaki-chan" she said pulling Kaki out of the room. He didn't know what tricks Kaki was doing but wasn't going to trust her.

/2 days later, Venus Palace/

"Sophie it's time for your crowning ceremony" Queen Lila said. Sophie nodded; she was wearing her mother's dress (You know the one that I describe in the first chapter). Once they walked into the chapel, Pearl was sitting at the front were Former Queen Lila and about to be Queen Sophie were to sit. Pearl was going to be announced the new Sailor Scout of Venus, after Princess Sophie was Queen of Venus. Lila step in front of the people at the chapel, taking a deep breath. (GUESS WHAT, WE HAVE THE KING AND QUEEN OF PLUTO HERE TO! I will describe them later on probably in the next chapter)

"We are here today to see Princess Sophie of Venus become Queen of Venus" she said as Sophie stood beside her step-mother.

"And Princess Pearl of Venus become a Sailor of her planet Venus" Lila said as Pearl stood next to Sophie.

"I, Former Queen of Venus now crown Princess Sophie, as Queen of Venus" she said and remove her crown from her head that had the Venus crystal inside of it. Her powers of Venus left her as her hair turned sliver (She is an old granny now, XD well not really). She placed it on Sophie's head as the powers of Venus fled into her. Everyone stood and bowed to the new Queen of Venus, Queen Sophie. Then clapped as they sat down.

"I, Queen Sophie now give the powers of the Sailor of Venus to my sister, Princess Pearl" she said letting the powers of Sailor Pure Venus flow into Pearl as a different brooch appeared. A heart brooch with the Venus symbol on it and a wing on each side appeared in Pearl's hand.

(I'm –I forgot-going to explain what Pearl looks like, just her facial features since her dress is the same as Sophie's princess dress was: Pearl has blond hair which is in two long ponytails and She has blue eyes with the Venus symbol on her fore head)

"Why don't you try it?" Queen Sophie said. Pearl nodded.

"Passion Venusian, MAKE UP!" She said.

After her transformation, everyone gasped in surprise. On both of her ponytails was an orange bow with laces. A tiara was on her forehead with the Venus Symbol on it. On both of her ears were heart earrings. She had light orange lipstick on her lips and orange collar around her neck. Her sailor outfit was white and orange. Her brooch top middle of her skirt. Her skirt had two layers to it: The first was orange and the second was yellow. She had pure white stockings and a chocker around her ankles. She wore orange high heels. A yellow cape came with it.

"I'm Sailor Passion Venus and in the name of Venus, I will protect you!" she said as everyone clapped.

/end/

Prince Poison: Nooo! I had her in my grasped.

DarknessNightmare: I could really care less, and damn you just lost on of your warriors XD

Prince Poison: NOT FUCKING FUNNY

Prince Star: It sure is, it's good to have _my_ princess back

Queen Sophie: I guess I will do it, please review and we are sorry she didn't update sooner

DarknessNightmare: Thanks for doing that for me!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey ya guys, I have something important to tell. I now have what the Sailor Soldiers look like! So check about 5 hours or a day to see new scout I have created that WILL be in this story!

Link: galleries/DarkestNight-114957

If it doesn't work then go to the one on my page!

It doesn't take me long to create them and the same link is on my profile as well. Once you have looked please come back and review by telling me what you think.

I hope you like them.

Note: There are only six sailor scouts of the moon and the last one is Sailor moon until the next Sailor Moon which is Princess Serenity is born!


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys enjoy! NOTE: I will not describe what they look like. You will have to go to /galleries/DarkestNight-114957 if you want to see what they look like. Oh and here are the names of the plutonians:**

**(Pluto Queen) ****Harmony (was Metis but I changed it)** - Titaness of wisdom and cunning **Age: 24 years old**

**(Pluto King) ****Chronos** - the god of Time **Age: 24 years old**

**(Pluto Princess) Minerva-** goddess of wisdom **Age: 18 years old**

**Ok on with the story!**

/Neptune Palace/

"Titian, someone wants see you" Queens Amphitrite said opening Titian's door. Prince Titian knew who was and walked right after his mother. Her mother Lady Anna and her father Lord Jake were waiting with Lady Mary.

"It's great to see you all, Prince Titian how about you take Lady Mary out for walk in the royal garden?" Lady Anna spoke in a soft sweet voice. He nodded and took Mary's hand leading towards the garden.

"I have heard that Princess Pandia and Prince Star are going to be married in 5 days" she said.

"I know and my mother wants me to invite you to it" he said opening the door for her.

"We have been together for a long time now and you still haven't asked me at all" she said looking down.

"Many of my friends aren't married yet" he said.

"I have never met any of them like you met Prince Star" she said.

"Some of them are coming to visit me soon, you can always stay if like" he said.

"I would be delighted" she said smiling. He didn't love her as she loved him. But he could always find some else.

/A while later/

"Titian, were here!" Princess Aurora said. Titian came around the corner with Mary behind him. So these were the planet royals. She thought they bow but they didn't they just looked at her.

"Who's that behind you?" Princess Night asked him. Lady Mary hated how they talked to him but kept her mouth shut.

"I'm the daughter of Lady Anna and Lord Jake, Lady Mary" Mary said bowing.

"Nice to meet you" Princess Justitia said.

"Where's Prince Star?" he asked as he looked at Pandia.

"He's busy" she said.

"I'm tired of just standing here; let's go to the training because we all know we need it" Prince Obsidian said. Everyone agreed and followed after him. Mary thought the girls would go to have tea.

"Can I ask you something?" Mary asked Justitia.

"Oh I forgot, I'm Justitia princess of Jupiter now what do you have to ask?" she said.

"Why are the princesses doing training?" she asked.

"You will see" she said as she walked up to Hermes.

/training room/

"Jovian Soldier, MAKE UP!" Justitia said as she transformed in front of Mary. Mary couldn't believe it; the legend of Sailor Soldiers was true.

"Saturnian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

"Passion Venusian, MAKE UP!"

"Martian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

She always wanted to be one but now she knew she couldn't. Only royal heirs of the planet can become one.

"Lunarian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

"Earthrian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

She was sitting and watching them practice. She looked over in the corner of her eye at Pandia. She still hated her for dancing with her lover for 6th time already. She was going to have to let that go though. If Prince Star didn't mind her dancing with anyone else then she wouldn't mind Titian dancing with her then. He always talked about the Sailor Wars and will never talk about anything else. She sighed; she wanted to know what Titian thought of their relationship and could they be together. Of course if he hated their relationship he was going to reject her and find someone else. His mother has been pushy to about when are they go to marry. Sailor Pure Mars told them she had to go home and waved goodbye.

"See you guys later" she said. (We will now go more in depth with each prince or princess's relationship with their lovers)

/Mars Palace/

Princess Aurora walked in her palace to find her mother and father standing waiting for her. She thought that was odd and bowed.

"We have seen that you don't like Lord Saber at all" Queen Athena spoke to her. Aurora couldn't believe that they found out about it.

"It's true; I love someone else" she said. Her parents wanted to know who.

"Who would that be?" King Crimson asked quite curious of this gentleman might be.

"Prince Kasani" She said.

"Why didn't you tell us we could have stopped the courting a long time ago" Athena said. She wanted the best for her daughter and for her to be happy.

"We will go speak with the Lord Charles and Lady Bloom about stopping the courting" King Crimson told her and walked away with her mother.

"He is going to be mad" she murmured walking to the royal temple. She liked to speak with the fire and find out answers. This was one of her abilities from the Martian crystal she was born from.

/Pluto/

For a while now, no one has adventure beyond Neptune. Many have wondered if there was another planet or not. Queen Hemera before her mysterious disappearance went beyond Neptune and found another planet. A planet that wasn't as big as Jupiter but smaller than Mercury. Once she arrived she was greeted with all the plutonians. Even the Queen and King of this planet came to see her. King Chronos and Queen Harmony walked out of their palace with their daughter Princess Minerva.

"Welcome to Pluto, I'm Queen Harmony" Harmony told her and started to introduce her family.

"This is my husband, King Chronos and our daughter Princess Minerva" She said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Queen Hemera of the Sun your planet orbits" she said she bowed.

Queen Harmony was the same size as Queen Aura. Her hair was dark green with lime green streaks that went down to her knee caps. Her eyes were pink and the Pluto symbol on her forehead. The dress she was wearing was purple which down her body to her ankles. From her ankles down was a white piece of her dress which spread out on to the ground. She wore dark purple glass slippers.

Princess Minerva's hair was dark green as well but with white streaks which was down with two buns on both sides of her head. Her eyes were gray and the Pluto symbol on her forehead. From her chest to her waist was the color white and from her waist down was dark purple. She wore dark purple flats with white ribbons going up her legs. She also wore white small gloves on her hands.

"Do you want some tea in the royal palace?" she asked. Minerva looked at Hemera wondered if there were others like her. Her mother and father never had the time to explore and so she decided that she would go first until…

"I will give this brooch so you train and become a sailor soldier of Pluto while we have talk and have some tea" She said to her daughter. Minerva sighed; she didn't want to fight those ugly monsters but her planet needed one since her mother had lost her powers as a Sailor Soldier.

"Yes mama" she said taking the brooch and walking to the training grounds with her father.

/Uranus, 1 day later/

Kainite was bored out his mind. The only thing he had been doing for the past four hours was studying. Closing his book, he stared out at space.

"You must be done studying, my prince" a voice said. He knew this voice, the voice he had falling in love with. He turned to see Lilac standing there with a plate full of cookies, his favorite snack.

"I know you're hungry, right?" Sakura said putting the plate on the table.

"Yep, studying for four hours straight makes hungry" he said picking up a cookie.

"These are great!" he said.

"I made them myself just for you" she told him watching him pick up another cookie.

"Lately I have been thinking what to get you for your upcoming birthday" he said. She looked at him waiting to hear what it was.

"But it surprise so I can't tell you!" he said laughing at her. She started pouting and took another cookie. But they didn't notice his mother and her mother watching the whole thing.

"They get alone well" Lady Lilac said smiling as her daughter hugged Kainite.

"Yes they do he even told me that he loved her" Queen Nike said walking away. Lilac looked one more time at them and then walked quietly after Queen Nike.

/Moon Palace/

Kaki walked slowly to Princess Pandia's room. Every since she went to the Nebula Kingdom she felt sadness within her. Prince Star still didn't trust her for some reason. Was it something she did? Prince Star was heading straight towards her.

"Kaki, we need to talk" he said opening the door to the small living room.

"Yes, sir" she said. Once they were seated he was waiting for her to attack or something but she sat and waited for him to talk.

"What did you needed to talk about?" She asked receiving a glare from him.

"What are you planning to do to everyone?" he asked her.

"What?" she said not understanding what he meant.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he growled.

"I'm only planning the wedding" she said raising an eyebrow.

"You can't trick me Kaki, you are trying to hurt Pandia" he said slamming his fist on the table. Kaki jumped; why would she hurt Princess-chan?

"What do you mean; I'm trying to hurt to hurt Princess-chan" she said.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" he yelled at her.

"But she said I could" Kaki said her eyes were watery.

"I know you are still working for Poison" he said growling pulling his sword out. Kaki stood up and backed to the wall.

"But he is our enemy, why would I work for him!" she shouted. Pandia was walking by the room Star and Kaki were in when she heard Kaki shout. What was going on? She opened the door see Kaki bleeding just a little on her arm. Prince Star turned to see Pandia crying and running to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled with tears coming down her eyes.

"She is tricking us, I know it" he said shielding his sword.

"You don't understand at all" she said.

"Princess-chan" she said standing up.

"I do; she is trying to kill you and before she can do that I will kill her first" he said.

"But she is not evil no more; if this continues then I won't marry you!" she said walking out the room with Kaki. Prince Star looked down and left back to his kingdom. He was truly getting on Pandia's bad side.

/Mercury/

"Hermes, didn't you hear" Kainite said to him.

"What?" he said closing his book.

"Prince Star is starting to get on Pandia's last nerve" he said.

"He still doesn't get it at all; she's not evil no more" Hermes said.

"When she was reborn it meant she was someone new and not her old self" he said.

"The wedding is in two days; I hope he apologizes to her soon" he said.

"But I can understand that Kaki once did try to kill her" Kainite said.

"I do to" Hermes said.

"Anyways, Hermes who are you courting?" Kainite asked him.

"Lady Crystal and you" he said.

"Lady Sakura" Kainite said smiling.

"I'm thinking of proposing to her on her birthday" Kainite said.

"I'm proposing to Lady Crystal this afternoon" Hermes said pulling a box out.

"WHAT!" he said coming to see what the ring looked like.

"Dude that's nice" Kainite said.

"I know" he said.

/ Mercury Royal Flower garden/

"I wonder where he is?" she thought out loud. She swung her legs back and forth. She saw a white horse running towards her and on it was Prince Hermes. She stood up and watched as he got off the horse and bowed to her.

"Do you want to go for a ride, my lady?" he said.

"Oh would I love to" she said as Hermes helped her on the horse. Once he was on they rode down to her favorite spot. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes enjoying the ride. After a while the ride came to an end when the royal flower garden came into view.

"Aw, I wanted to ride longer" She said. Getting off the horse, they took a walk towards the Flower Beds.

"So what did you want to tell me earlier" she said.

"I wanted to tell you" he said getting down on one knee and pulling out a box.

"Will you marry me?" he said opening the box.

/end/

Sailor DarkestNight: Cliffhanger! What will her answer be?

Riko: Damnit I wanted to know

Sailor DarkestNight: -evil laugh- You will have to find out next time

Sophie: But we want to know NOW!

Sailor DarkestNight: Never! You will have to wait like everybody else :)

Night: T_T Ok and please review

Sailor DarkestNight: Until next time Readers!


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor DarkestNight: For now on we will talk at the beginning and ending of each chapter!

Queen Nike: Great

Sailor DarkestNight: Uh what's with the long face?

Queen Nike: I don't know -_-

Sailor DarkestNight: Well cheer up

Queen Sophie: Sailor DarkestNight does own everything in this story except some stuff!

/Mercury Royal Flower Garden/

"Will you marry me?" he said opening the box. Lady Crystal stood surprise and blushed at what he said. What should she say? Yes or No?

"Umm?" she was nervous and you could tell. Was she ready to rule a kingdom?

"It's ok if you're not ready" he said starting to close the box. She stop him and opened her mouth, she had the answer.

"Yes, I can never live without you!" she said as he stood up. She jumped on him and kissed him in a long passionate kiss. After the kiss he put the ring on her finger and carried her to his horse. It was time to tell their mothers.

/Mercury Royal Palace/

"Well you seem bright and happy today" Lady Hannah said as her daughter smiled with her arms locked with Hermes. He asked that she come with them with find his mother for he had something special to tell them and his father.

"What would this surprise be?" Lady Hannah asked while they walked.

"It a surprise so we can't tell you yet!" Prince Hermes said as they ran into his mother and father.

"Oh, so what's the surprise" Apollo said as his son looked at Crystal.

"Well, look on my middle finger" Lady Crystal said holding her finger up. Queen Vera and Lady Hannah looked and saw a ring on her middle finger.

"OH MY!" both ladies said as a shocked expression form on their faces. Apollo looked next and had the same shocked expression.

"You proposed to her, wait till Queen Selene hears about this!" His mother said and teleported everyone to the moon palace.

/Moon Kingdom, Moon Palace/

Princess Night and Princess Pandia walked by the garden when they heard Prince Hermes voice. They turned towards where they heard and Queen Vera and King Apollo looking at them. They decided to go and see what was up.

"Hello Queen Vera and King Apollo" they said curtseying at them.

"Hello, we have very important news" she said. Might as well tell them first since their here.

"Hermes why don't you tell your friends what has happened recently" Queen Vera said as her son nodded.

"Me and Crystal are recently engaged" he said as Princess Night and Pandia eyes opened wide. Another engagement had happened.

"We are so happy for you! Mama and Papa are in the ballroom preparing for my wedding in 2 days!" she said. They nodded and went towards the ballroom. Lady Crystal Lady Hannah had never met any other royal families other then the Mercurian Royal family. Lady Hannah and Lady Crystal were kind of nervous.

/Moon Palace, Ballroom/

"Mercury, what brings you her?" Queen Selene said. The ballroom room was being cleaned and redone for the wedding.

"Well, Hermes is now engaged!" she said.

"Oh my gosh, that is wonderful!" Queen Selene said clapping her hands.

"How about you girls get to know Hermes's fiancé" Queen Selene said.

"OK!" They said and turned towards Lady Crystal.

"Hi I'm Princess Night and this is my sister Princess Pandia" they said smiling at her.

"I'm Lady Crystal, daughter of Lady Hannah and Lord Kasper" she said as she curtseys.

/Mars Palace, Royal Temple/

Princess Aurora had visited the royal temple twice in one day. Lord Saber was coming for some odd and that made her get scared. He always talked about what plans he had for her kingdom and she didn't like them at all. Prince Kasani was coming to and that was a bad idea as well. She needed time to herself but it looked like she was getting any at all today. Walking out of the temple she ran into Lord Saber who didn't look happy at all. He glared at her and then held her arm tightly so she wouldn't get away.

"So why don't you love me anymore?" his voice boomed. She was starting to cry as he held her tighter.

"ANSWER ME!" his voice boomed even louder. She looked up as a tear fell twice down her cheek.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT MY KINGDOM BADLY AND I NOT GOING TO STAND AND WATCH!" she yelled. Prince Kasani heard his lover screeched and ran towards the temple.

"Well, you're planet needs to fit to my standards and in order to do that, you need to hand the Martian crystal over for you can't handle any of its-" he was cut off by the sudden appearance of Prince Kasani.

"Back away from her, Lord Saber!" Kasani said as he drew his sword.

"So, we have to fight over her, so let it be" he said drawing his on sword. Princess Aurora backed away. She knew it was about to get ugly.

/Sun Kingdom/

"Another engagement, we exciting news" Hemera said and that's when she felt an evil power enter the Solar kingdom. Queen Hemera ran to her son's room as fast as she could hold a barrier around her. It was so strong that she couldn't overcome it as she reached her son's room and opened.

"No, NO!" she yelled crying on her knees. They're lying on the ground was her son, died with blood everywhere.

"Noo! No!" she shouted this time slamming the floor with her fist. As she stood up and turned to see a shadow in front of her. She backed up towards the wall and closed her eyes. The shadow attacked her and blood was spilled on the floor. The Sun Palace started to crumble to pieces and after a while Sun Kingdom was gone forever for now…

/Narration/

The news of the Sun Kingdom's destruction was going around fast. Queen Vera saw bits and pieces of it left orbiting the Sun. She cried all that day and her son and future daughter-in-law tried to comfort her. When Lila, Anemoi and Queen Sophie heard off this death they cried as well for the prince had died to. Whoever killed them would pay dearly. Queen Gaia didn't but her daughter Riko did and wouldn't leave her room. Queen Gaia would just sit drink some tea and look at the sun. The dear Queen of the Solar System was gone. Queen Selene wouldn't sleep or eat for while that day the day before the wedding. Princess Pandia was too depressed to have the wedding so they moved it 4 more days later. Queen Athena already knew this would happen and didn't cry at all. Faith had decided her death her daughter told her. Princess Aurora's fire had for told it. Queen Aura was strong and didn't show her tears neither did Princess Justitia. They were sad but they didn't show it at all. Queen Bia was broken into pieces by this death. She was very close to Queen Hemera as if they were sisters. Queen Nike was sad at all, she didn't know the Queen very well as the others did. So, she acted as if it never happened. Her son wasn't so sure but spent most of his time with Lady Sakura. Queen Amphitrite was broken as well, her best friend had died and she wasn't there to protect her at all. Queen Harmony felt sad for her even if she didn't know her as well as the others.

/4 days later, Moon Palace Ballroom/ (Everyone is in a better mood then 4 days ago ok and Prince Star and Princess Pandia's wedding day – like I would skip this DX- :D)

"This is my first time being at a royal wedding" Lady Mary said hoping she would have one soon. Titian was so sure about having a wedding with Mary at all. Everyone was sitting in their planets order or let's just say their planets colors.

"I'm going to see Pandia and what she wearing as her wedding dress" Princess Riko told Lord Calibri.

"Ok" he said as Riko walked off. Everyone was still sad about Queen Hemera and Prince Sol's death but cheered up little after 4 days. Riko walked all the way to Pandia's bedroom only to find the rest of the princesses here as well.

"Have you guys seen her dress yet?" Riko asked them. They shook their heads 'no' and again waited for her.

/Pandia's bedroom/

Pandia was wearing a bow on both of her meatballs and pearls in her hair going straight across. She had a necklace going around her neck and her dress started at her breast and went down. A bow was on the side of it and the dress ended just above her ankles. She was wearing white stockings and white high heel. She was wearing long gloves that went up her arms. A bracelet was around her right arms wrist. She was wearing moon earrings on each of her ears.

"Are you ready dear?" her mother asked.

"Yes" she said opening the door to find her friends all outside waiting for her.

"You look amazing, Pandia!" Lora said. Everyone left little bit earlier then Pandia and her mother since it was about to start. Walking to the ballroom, she felt nervous. Her mother told her she would be fine and that a few years after her wedding she would rule over the moon kingdom. She couldn't wait to rule the moon kingdom, her kingdom.

/Moon Palace Ballroom/

The music started as everybody stood up and looked at the door waiting for Pandia to come out. She looped her arm around her father's as the doors opened. Everyone gasped at how pretty she looked in her wedding dress. She blushed just a little and smiled at Prince Star. Watching, Mary couldn't wait to get married and be in a white or gold flowing dress. Prince Star at his wife to be, he hoped Prince Poison wouldn't ruin this day for them at all. Once she walked up to him her father walked to sit next to her mother who was crying tears.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Prince Star of the Nebula Kingdom with Princess Pandia of the Moon Kingdom" the pope said.

/Dark Kingdom/

"Prince Poison, Kaki has lefted us and Princess Pandia and Prince Star are getting married now" a messenger came to tell him.

"WHAT!" He said jumping up. He had his hands on her the first time but now Kaki and Princess Pandia was out of his grasped. He growled; this wasn't fair at all. He told his messenger that he was going to stop this wedding and take Pandia once and for all. But he was already too late.

/Moon Palace Ballroom/

"You may now kiss the bride" he said. Prince Star looked at Pandia and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Everyone clapped as the newlywed couple looked at them all. Princess Phoebe and Lora went to get to the food first. Pandia got mad when they got there before her and shouted at them but then just laughed as she fixed her a plate of food. After a while they cut the cake un aware of Prince Poison's presence.

"Damnit, Damn it all!" he said and lefted. Princess Night looked were she thought she saw a shadow at but thought it was her imagination. Princess Riko started to dance with Lord Calibri. Princess Aurora saw this and went to find her prince charming. Lord Saber was watching her the whole time since the Martian family still invited them.

'_Why do I go the feeling someone is watching me?'_ Aurora thought. She looked around until her eyes met Lord Saber. She jumped and walked away to a new location next to Prince Kasani.

"I'm so happy and next is Hermes and Crystal's wedding" Pearl said jumping up and down clapping.

"I can't wait for mine!" Justitia said.

"Me either" Riko said.

The enemy was watching them in the shadows of the palace.

"Just wait, princess Pandia, your child will be mine" it said and disappeared into thin air.

/end/

Sailor DarkestNight: I wonder who the mysterious person is and why does he or she want Pandia's child?

Pandia: No NOT MY CHILD –cries-

Star: No one is touching my family!

Sailor DarkestNight: We will see about that and please review.

Star: I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM!


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor DarkestNight: Hiya and here is another chapter

Jasper: Are you time wrapping in this chapter?

Sailor DarkestNight: Um, yes but just once why?

Jasper: Because I want to see someone else ruling their kingdom

Sailor DarkestNight: Ek, now that you just remind me, I got to hurry before the Dark Ages (Chapters 20-30) come!

Queen Sophie: What do you mean ab-

Sailor DarkestNight: No, time to ask question, On with the story like I always say!

/Time wrap, 1 week later, Moon Palace/

"Night, you have to train since you're the leader of the Sailor Scouts" Princess Pandia said as she dragged her sister with her to the training room.

"Ok, but you don't have to drag me" She said groaned.

"Whatever we are here already" she said opening the door to the training room.

"Here take this brooch" she said. Night took the brooch from her and looked at it. She heard her sister sigh and looked up at her.

"You'll know what to say" she said standing back a bit. The words came from her heart as she raised the brooch in the air.

"Passion Lunarian, Make Up!" she said as a white light engulf her. Pandia knew she wasn't a sailor scout anymore, for she was going to be queen very soon.

"Good now let the training begin" she said as the training room started to change.

/Martian Palace/

"So, what do you want to do today, Jasper?" Aurora asked him. Before he could say anything a guard came in the room.

"Princess Aurora, Prince Kasani is waiting for you outside in the royal garden" he said bowing to her. She got up and walked out the door. Jasper sighed; he never had time with his own sister. By the time she got to the royal garden, the sun was already in mid-day.

"Hey, what do you need sweetie?" she said as Kasani jumped at the nickname.

"I believed I have something to ask you" he said walking up to her. She wondered what he needed from her. But all was answered when he got on one knee (Almost all of the royals will be engaged in this chapter).

"I was wondering if you will marry me?" he asked her.

"Yes, I have been waiting for you to ask!" said as he put the ring on her finger. She was excited about this that she wanted to tell her mother and step-father about this first then Pandia. Prince Kasani wanted to go with her but he had other things to tend to. Bowing he walked away on to his horse. She blew a kiss and waved good bye. She walked in the palace noticing someone was watching her. She turned around, facing a knight.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"That is none of your concern but I can tell you that I'm one of the solar knights" he said.

"What are you doing here?" she said. He repeated the same thing over again and disappeared.

"That was weird" she thought out loud and walked away.

/Jupiter/

Justitia had just finished her studies when a knock came on her door. She got up making sure nothing drop on the floor. It was a letter, from her mother. She had just gone to battle with another kingdom on Jupiter. Reading it she started to cry, more she read the more tears that fell. Dropping on her knees, she held the letter close to her. She wondered if her father had gotten the same letter. She wanted to show her father and cry in his arms. She couldn't hold in the tears for her own mother was gone forever. She knocked on her father's door waiting for him to open it.

"What is it darling" he said leading her into his room.

"Mother is…gone!" She cried out loud in her father's arms.

"She's dead" he said. His eyes were full of shock, who could have done such a thing. The storm on Jupiter raged on as its daughter of Jupiter cried. What was going on? First, Queen Hemera and Prince Sol now his own wife Queen Aura. He had to know what was going on.

"Mother isn't coming back this time!" She shouted as her father tears drop fell on her face. Princess Justitia's powers started to rise as her cries were heard thought the planet. (Uh I know, but one more queen will be killed off)

/Somewhere/

"Soon Pandia will take the throne" a raspy voice said.

/Time Wrap, 5 days later, Lady Crystal and Prince Hermes Wedding – I won't skip their weddings because of the mystery person that comes at each one :3-)

"It's sad that your mother died in battle, Justitia" Lady Crystal said as she was her first royal friend. Lady Crystal wore a white long dress with a bow at the side of it. She wore a pearl necklace around her neck and she had white short gloves on her hand. Her dark green hair was put into a bun and very light pink lipstick was on her lips.

"I know it's going to take me a while to stop thinking about my mother because she is now in peace I think" she said almost crying again. As the wedding went a long, Aurora kept having a feeling that someone was watching them, all of them. Turning her head in one direction she saw a shadow which quickly vanished. She raised an eyebrow in confusion but turned back to the wedding that was taking place at the moment. She would have to figure this out later.

"Prince Hermes you may now kiss your bride" the man said. Prince Hermes kissed Lady Crystal as everyone stood up and clapped. White flower petals fell over the new couple as they turned to face the crowd. It returned again looking dead at Lady Crystal and said the same thing that she said at Pandia's wedding. Aurora walked outside looking where the shadow was. Whatever it was it came at each of their weddings as far as she knew.

"Is there something wrong, Aurora-chan?" Lora asked her.

"You seem focus on something" Lora continued while Aurora snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, it's nothing at all, we should get back inside" she said waving her hands in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Lora softly said. Aurora put a hand on her shoulder shaking her head 'no' and walked back in. Lora wasn't that hard to fool.

'_What are you hiding, Aurora-chan'_ she thought as she walked back in. Walking back in, Aurora went to find her fiancé while she thought about the situation.

'_Something isn't right at all. Whoever that was had a very dark aura'_ she thought.

'_Why would it come to weddings? Is it stalking us or something?_' she kept thinking which stopped when she bumped into Sophie. Sophie turned around only to see Aurora again in deep thought.

"Can I help you, Aurora?" she asked not getting an answer. Aurora shook her head and said sorry and then walked away.

"I wonder what she is thinking about?" Queen Sophie wondered out loud as she disappeared into the crowd.

/A few hours later in the Mercurian Palace/

"My dear boy is married now!" she said with a happy look on her face. Prince Hermes just shook his head as he ate. Everything was going to be different, now that he has heard of Queen Aura's death.

"Do you think Justitia would be able to handle a kingdom by herself?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, they need someone of Jovian blood to rule over Jupiter and that just leaves Justitia to rule since her father isn't a full blooded ruler" she said.

"That does make a little sense but who could have done such a thing?" Princess Crystal asked closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"We don't know but who knows if there will be another attack and kill someone else since we didn't find out about until the king of Jupiter told us" King Apollo said.

"I'm getting worry, what if the dark kingdom is taking on a new power or something" Lady Hannah said.

"We all are" Queen Vera said as the dinner ended and everyone one return to their rooms for the night.

/Martian Royal Temple/

"Moon, Stars, Sun, Moon, Stars, Sun, Moon, Stars, Sun" she said repeating the incarnation over and over again moving her hands to the motion. The fire blaze as it showed the enemy but it wasn't clear enough to see. She was confuse and tried again get the same image. She must've have done it wrong as the picture cleared she blacked out.

/Aurora's mind/

"_Where am I?"_

"_I will kill you brats once and for all!"_

"_Who are you!"_

"_Show yourself!" _

"_I'm Chaos and I need one more sacrifice to have my powers back to strength!"_

"_Never!"_

"_We will see about that" _

_The Venus symbol appeared in front of her. Was this his next Sacrifice?_

"_Don't come anywhere near, SOPHIE!"_

/Leaving Aurora's mind/

"I got to warn ever one!" she screeched and ran out the temple door. Once she got to her step-father and her mother's room, she swung it open. Queen Athena looked at her daughter as she opened her mouth. But Aurora spoke first.

"Mother we have a new enemy, its name is chaos and it wanted to sacrifice Queen Hemera, Prince Sol, Queen Aura and now Queen Sophie!" she said breathing heavily.

"You can't be serious we have one enemy and that is the Dark Kingdom" her step-father said.

"The Dark Kingdom was created from Chaos!" she said.

"I don't know what you have seen in the temple but chaos does not exist" her mother said calmly walking to her.

"But it spoke to me and the Venus symbol showed up to!" she said almost crying.

"Half the time the fire isn't right!" her step-father said as he slammed his fist down.

"It is, I saw a shadow at the wedding and I felt a dark aura there to!" she shouted this time. Her eyes went wide at what she had done. She had raised her voice at her parents. Her step-father stood up glaring at her. She just ran and left hearing her mother soft voice as they closed their door.

'_Why don't they believe me!' _she thought as she ran to her room.

'_I saw it, it wants to kill Sophie!'_ she was getting tired and stopped running for a while and walked the halls to her bed room.

'_I got to prove it!_' she kept thinking. She placed her hand on the wall as she was starting to feel dizzy. But before she could open her door she passed out.

"I-got- to-prove" was her last words.

/Next morning/

"We have to give her a punishment for her act yesterday" he said.

"But we can never know if it's true or not" she said as they turned the corner. There she was still on the ground, Athena eyes widen as she ran to her daughter.

"She must've passed out" she said. Her husband picked her up and opened the door to her room.

"She's in big trouble when she wakes up and her punishment is to never ever go back to that temple" he said lying her down on the bed.

"You can't do that, that's the only way to keep her powers under control" Athena pleaded.

"Yes, I can she needs to learn to mind her manners" he said.

"The crystal created that place for her" she said crying. Her daughter has been through enough already.

"She technically not your daughter anyways so I select her punishment" she said glaring at him.

"Fine, we will see her punishment that you pick" he said sighing.

/Venus Palace/

"Pearl, you have done a very good job at training lately" Sophie said.

"I know, I want to be as strong as you were when you were a sailor soldier" she said. She felt something bad was going to happen today and it had to deal with her sister, Queen Sophie.

/end/

Sailor DarkestNight: Well now that Chaos has enter the story, there is going to be trouble at every corner

Queen Sophie: I feel like I'm going to be killed or something

Pearl: Please review

Sailor DarkestNight: The dark ages are coming soon :)

Queen Sophie: Farewell for the time being


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor DarkestNight: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

Pearl: You killed…

Sailor DarkestNight: Can they just find out because you don't know if I going to kill Lila off instead of Sophie -_-

Selene: Right…

Sailor DarkestNight: I do own everything in this story plot/characters, but not everything! Oh and there will be a time warp since now they know of their new enemy besides the dark kingdom

/Aurora's room/

Aurora woke up, and looked around. She remembered what had happened very quickly and got dress in her priestess attire. Walking out of her room, she saw her father walking to her. She felt a disturbance in his aura as he looked at her. Was something wrong?

"Hel- Hello father" she said while she took in a deep breath.

"Good afternoon, Aurora" he said.

"I'm ju- just going to go th- the tem- temple" she said starting to walk past him.

"Let me go _with_ you" he said walking straight behind her. She felt intense by his presence and took a big gulp.

"Can't I go by myself?" she said as the temple came into the clearing.

"Not until this nonsense about chaos you were talking about" he said speeding up while she was trying to walk faster.

'_I don't think chaos is going to want anybody else knowing though I could be wrong'_ she thought opening the temple door. Sitting on her mat by the fire she had just lit by using her powers, she began to chant the incarnation.

"Moon, Stars, Sun, Moon, Stars, Sun, Moon, Stars, Sun" she said chanting as she moved her fingers a long with incarnation. King Mars was confused at what his step-daughter was saying as the fire blazed up toward the ceiling. What he saw was a face that was to blurry to see. The clearer it got the more his step-daughter was starting black, again.

"Aurora, wake up!" he said with a very deep voice. Aurora snapped out of mind before she could talk to chaos again.

"Nice going step-father, I'm just going to try again later" she said putting the fire out and leaving the room.

"You will not" he said glaring at her. He wasn't going to have her do that again which it almost scared him the death.

"It's the only time I can actually talk to chaos" she said spinning around fast.

"But it is for your safety, you will not I repeat will not do that again" he said. He thought he was too harsh and before he could apologize she was gone.

"Martian Soldier, MAKE UP!"

He heard her yell and went to aid her only to see Sailor Pure Mars getting ready to fight the monster. He stood there in the shadows watching as his step-daughter fought.

"Ahh!" she said flying back. She struggle to get up but once back on her feet she started to glow red.

"MARS, SACRED FIRE DRAGON!"

The dragon burning fire was being defeated and it retreated.

"So we meet, Aurora!" Chaos said standing in the shadows.

"Show yourself chaos!" she yelled with blood bleeding down her face

"It's so sad that you tried to warn your parents about me" he said using his dark powers making Aurora smash into the tree. King Mars had returned to the palace before Chaos not wanting to be seen.

"Have fun with my monster I've created" he said and disappeared.

"Damn you!" she said getting back on her feet. The mars symbol started to glow on her forehead. She felt a new power flow into her and smiled. (NEW TRANSFORMATION COMING UP! Yep I want them to have more transformation! If you want to see go to the new link on my profile!"

"Martian Crystal Soldier, MAKE UP!"

"What" the monster growled as she transformed.

"I'm the soldier of fire and passion, Sailor Pure Mars and in the name of my guardian, Mars I will punish you!" she said.

"Hahaha, what can you do by the time you defeat me, Master would had kill the last sacrifice!" it said laughing and not watching Aurora's next move.

"MARS, HOLY BLAZE FIRE DRAGON!"

"Huh, nooo!" it said before it turned to dust.

"I got to hurry to the Venus Kingdom" she said teleporting but like the monster said she would be too late.

/Venus Palace/

"Don't you like the flowers, sister" Pearl said smiling. Before Sophie could answer a dark aura had surrounded them. Sophie eyes were wide opened pointing to the shadow landing on the ground.

"What! PASSION VENUSIAN, MAKE UP!" Pearl said while Chaos was making his way to Sophie.

"I'm Sailor Passion Venus and in the name of Queen Sophie, I will punish you!" she said.

"VENUS, CRYSTAL HEART SHOWER!"

Chaos smirked at the attempt to destroy him. He reflected the attack back her sending her flying across the field.

"PEARL!" Sophie trying to run to her only to be caught by the hand of Chaos.

"Let me go!" she cried to trying to pull away.

"Goodbye!" he said striking his hand right through her chest. Sophie cried out loud as she was starting to disappear. The Venus crystal teleport to Pearl as fast as it could go so it wouldn't be fill with darkness. Sailor Passion Venus was started to get up but she was in a lot of pain. She managed to teleport to Sophie side only to find her disappearing. (I cried while writing this part)

"No, Sophie you can't leave me!" she said tears down her face.

"It's ok Pearl, I'll always be in your heart" she said as Pearl held her closer crying.

"Sophie, don't go! DON'T GO!" She yelled as Sophie disappeared in her arms.

"I'm in peace" was her last words.

"SOPHIE!" She cried hugging herself. Sailor Pure Mars appeared as Sophie was gone, forever.

"I'm too late" she said dropping to the ground. Tears falling down her cheek, she couldn't make it in time. Pearl looked at her, as she held the crystal in her hands. Aurora told her parents this would happen and just because they didn't believe her at all, Sophie died. She banged the ground with her fist shaking her head. She should have taken matters into her own hands but that wouldn't matter. Chaos would kill her either way.

"She's gone, Aurora, she's gone" she said walking to her crying as her eyes were red.

"Chaos, is our new enemy, he wanted to sacrifice four people and either way we try to stop he will kill them anyways" Aurora as she undid her transformation.

"Your telling me that even if you would try to protect her she would have died anyways!" she yelled at her.

"Chaos is too strong for us, I tried myself to destroy him earlier but he almost killed me" she said looking at Pearl who started to cry again. Her heart ached a lot but she believed Aurora as she was still crying. They walked back to the Palace as tears still fell down their face.

/time wrap, 200 years later, Venus Kingdom/

Pearl's mother and father had passed away 40 years after Sophie's death. Pearl still remember that day and so did the rest. She had been through a lot but decided to put the past behind her. She had matured over these last 200 years she was now at the age of 21 and was married just recently. She was rubbing her tummy while she looking out at her kingdom. Zephyrus was the knight of Venus until Pearl's baby girl was born.

"I wonder what you think her name should be, Sophie" she whispered looking down at her tummy.

/Moon Kingdom/

Pandia's mother and father had passed away 100 years ago from a sickness that couldn't be cured until now. She still sad from that but had moved on quicker than Pearl. Since Pandia and Star were now rulers of the kingdom, things had been more complicated then usually. Pandia and Star were going to have a child also. Her name was going to be Kokoro. Chaos was still waiting for her daughter's birth for some reason. Everyone had been more protective of her as well. Queen Pandia could tell that her child was going to be different than the rest but she would never know until she gave birth and that was very soon.

"Queen Pandia, King Star has decided to throw ball before the child's birth" a messenger told her.

"I will be there right away" she said smiling as she stood up.

/Mercury/

Hermes and Crystal had a family already. They had a daughter Chione, who is currently 150 years old or 1 year old. The dark Kingdoms attacks had slowed down but Chaos is a threat to any newborns. He had recently tried to take Chione but he had failed when knights attacked him. Queen Crystal was still worried about the others.

"Chione, it's time for your naptime" Queen Crystal told her. She was busy playing with some colorful blocks. Queen Crystal shook her head; she was never the one to listen to her mother. Walking over, she picked her child up and looked in her sliver eyes. She felt happiness every time she looked in them. Chione just yawned and laid her head on her mother's shoulder as she was taken to her room.

/Earth/

Gaia was still ruling her kingdom although she had ruled for a good 454 years (I had to go all the way back into the story and count up the years but I will get the aging right eventually). Princess Riko knew soon she would take the throne but for now she would take care of her newborn child. Her name was Cybele but the one weird thing about her was that her eyes change color. They were pink just like her but they turned green which surprised everyone.

"But, green eyes seem to fit you very will" she said rocking her.

"If only you would go to sleep" she said still rocking her to sleep. King Perse walked in to see his wife still trying to get their daughter to sleep.

"She is still awake" he asked her.

"Yes, she was just sleepy awhile ago" Riko replied closing her eyes so she could think.

"Then she might not be tired" he said walking over to her and sitting down on their bed.

"Well if she isn't, I'm going to take her outside then" she said standing up and walking to the door.

"Be careful" he said pulling a book out from the nearest bookshelf.

"I will hopeful she will go to sleep" she said opening the door and then closing it soon afterwards.

/Mars/

"Aurora, you have to rest" King Kasani said looking as his wife was staring out the windows.

"I'm not tired" she said. She was half way through her pregnancies and everyone was worried over the lack of sleep their Queen had not been getting.

"If only my mother was here" she said as a tear fell. Her mother had died protecting her from the dark kingdom's attack on her kingdom. Jasper had been caught in the blow as well. The only family she had left was her step-father. Kasani also remember that day and wanted to revenge that day for her. Sure it happened 50 years but she was still sad. Her step-father wasn't technically her father so it didn't feel right at all.

"I wish I could forget the past like Pandia" she said yawning.

"You might soon and who knows, Chaos might be sealed soon since that is the only to defeat him for now" he said (You should know where I'm going now, that is if you watched the last season of sailor moon :D )

"You may be right" she whispers falling asleep for once in peace.

"She fell asleep in the rocking chair again" he said lifting her up and laying her in the bed.

/Jupiter/

"A good workout feels nice" Queen Justitia said while putting her sword up. Her daughter Arial was busy drawing a picture on the other side of the room. She was 392 years old or 3 years old. She was proud of her daughter but made sure to keep her safe. Wiping her face off with a towel, she took her armor off. Princess Night was going to come over and watch Ariel while she went to a meeting today.

"Mommy, Princess Night is here!" her daughter said in the most cutest voice ever and jumping up and down.

"Ok, let's go greet her than" she said holding her daughter's soft hands.

/Saturn/

"Really?" Sierra said. Sierra was 420 years old or 4 years old and she would love to ask her Aunties questions.

"Yep" Lora replied.

"So mommy was a sailor soldier and now you are" she said.

"Yeah, Sailor Passion Saturn and you will be one to when you grow up" Lora said. When Sierra is 13 she would replace her as Sailor Passion Saturn. Sierra was happy and walked back to her room to write this down.

/Neptune /

King Titian decided that won't be as bad to marry Mary. So he did and now they had their first daughter and son. Their names were Kino and Kaon. Both were 245 years old or like I said earlier 2 years old.

"Kaon and Kino please go to sleep" their mother said as she was tired today.( The girl is Kaon and the boy is Kino)

/Uranus /

King Kainite and Queen Sandra were also having child to.

"Kainite, have you figured out a name for him?" she asked.

"No, I having thought about it" he said rubbing his head.

"Well, we need to think of one soon" she said laughing.

/Pluto/

Pluto had become a part of the alliance with the inners and outers. Queen Harmony was still ruling as well. Minerva was still being courted because she wasn't ready to be married yet. Her parents knew this and didn't rush the marriage at all. If their daughter wanted to take it slow then so be it.

"Minerva, it's time to learn to use the time gate" Her mother said knicking on her bedroom door.

"Ok" she said.

/end/

Sailor DarkestNight: Yep it's been 450 years now in the story.

Chaos: I will not be sealed so easy!

Sailor DarkestNight: Yeah I'm sure you won't

Queen Aurora: That's right I can't wait until someone seals you!

Sailor DarkestNight: Well see you next time my good readers!

Princess Lora: Please Review, it helps the author a lot!


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor DarkestNight: Hiya, Yeah Sophie's gone and I need to tell you what their names means in the story and I was thinking of writing a series to this but I'm not sure

Queen Pearl: What's my child's name going to be?

Sailor DarkestNight: Wait until the story, because I picked a pretty name for her

Queen Pearl: Ok and she does own ever thing in this story expect some stuff towards the end.

Sailor DarkestNight: On with the Story!

/Venus Palace/

Queen Pearl was walking the down hall when she ran into her brother. No one told her he was visiting today at all. Slowly stopping, she looked straight at him and smiled. He looked over and smiled back before he walked off again. She wondered what he was doing her anyways. Of course she already thought of a name now for her child, Libra. Closing the door behind her, she sat on her throne.

"My Queen, we have visitors"

"Please bring them her" she said in a soft voice.

"Yes, My Queen" a woman walked in carrying a baby girl.

"Please Queen Pearl, can you please watch over her. For she will do great things in the near future" the old woman said.

"Who is she and I would be delighted" she said.

"She is the last Solarian of the Sun Kingdom, Himeka. I found her outside my house 4 days ago and decided to bring her to you" she replied. Queen Pearl walked up to the child, indeed she was. Looking at forehead she saw the symbol of the Sun Kingdom. Was she a child of Hemera?

"I will take care of her, she is last of the destroyed kingdom" she said. If she was indeed Hemera's child then she would take care of her in honor of the Queen.

"Thank you my Queen, I will take my leave" the old woman said she curtseyed and walked away. The queen walked away to the nursery room, not knowing that she was holding the heir to the Sun Kingdom.

/With Chaos/

"So, not all of the royals of the Sun Kingdom are dead, this will be a problem" he said.

/Jupiter Palace/

"Ariel, do you want to do anything else?" she said. Ariel thought to herself, should they play tea or play a game.

"I can't make up my mind" she said letting out a long sigh.

"Don't you want to go for a walk?" Night said blinking twice.

"Ok, but I want to pick flowers to!" she said. Night knew she wouldn't be too worried about her. She was Sailor Passion Moon and her duty was to protect loved ones and others until a female is born in the moon kingdom. Holding Ariel's hand they walked to the royal garden.

"I'm going to pick all kinds of pretty flowers" she said in a cute high pitched voice.

"I know you will, so where should we start?" Night asked and Ariel pointed somewhere.

/Mars Palace/

"Are you sure you want to be up, you haven't left the palace since four months ago" Kasani said watching as his wife got up from the rocking chair and went to the door.

"But I can't be locked in my home forever, that's not what the other queens did" She said in a soft tone.

"I know but it's dangerous with Chaos on the loose" he said following her. To her she had never left her room since two months ago and now everyone was giving her worry looks because she decided to come out for once.

"I'll be fine, at least let me out once in a while" she said. Since she was on bed rest, she hadn't done any of her Queen duties at all.

"I just going to the office and work on some of the paper work, I won't stress the baby out at all" She said turning the corner as a shock went through her body. Her spiritual powers had been giving her these shocks lately. She didn't know why but she had to deal with it for probably another four months.

"Ok, but please don't hurt yourself" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

She sat down and took a pen and began with her work. Most of it was asking for money while others wanted to see how she was doing with her child. Now that she thought about it, shouldn't she have a name for her child? She didn't know if it was a boy or girl so she thought of two names. The boy's name was going to be Haru and the girl's name was going to be Miyuki. (If you're wondering what they mean, I will tell you at the end ^-^). She smiled; those were lovely names and then she returned back to her work.

/Earth/

(Note: I'm changing Prince Perse name to Prince Sasuke) King Sasuke was walking down the halls when he ran into Queen Crystal and her daughter Princess Chione.

"Well hello welcome to my home, Riko is out in the gardens" he said. Queen Crystal nodded and led her daughter with her. Prince Sasuke waved goodbye to her before disappearing. Where was he going? Princess Chione raised an eyebrow before returning her attention to her mother.

/Moon/

"Pandia-chan, when will Princess Night come back?" Kaki asked walking with Queen Pandia.

"I don't know, I guess until Justitia finishes her meeting" Pandia said opening the door to the bedroom.

"Ok, Have a nice nap Pandia" Kaki said before closing the doors. Kaki walked down the halls to her room and sat in a chair taking a break. She could was going to be on the way soon and there was still a lot to prepare.

"Hey Kaki, I need to speak with you" King Star said knocking on her door.

"Come in" She said looking at the door. King Star came in and closed the door.

"I was wondering what if it was going to be a boy instead of a girl" he asked.

"Well then think of a boy name even though he won't be the heir. Only girls can be the heir of each kingdom" She said.

"That's right, thanks tell me when Pandia wakes up" he said walking out leaving Kaki alone once more.

/Neptune/

(Note: changing Mary's name to Mariko) King Titian walked towards the nursery where Queen Mariko was just leaving with the two kids.

"Hello" he said. Kaon and Kino looked at their father and smiled.

"I was just taking them to learn some new things, if you have nothing to do please take Kino while I'll take Kaon" She said.

"Hai, come on Kino" he said picking his son up.

"Let's go Kaon" she said holding her daughter's hand and walking to the tea room. Once they were seated, the lesson's had started.

/Jupiter/

"Thank you for watching her, Night. I really I'm glad I have someone that would watch her" Queen Justitia said.

"No problem, see you later Ariel" Princess Night said waving goodbye and teleported to her home. Ariel looked at her mother before bowing and leaving to go to her lessons. Knew that looked and sighed; Ariel really enjoyed Night company and hated when she had to leave. She left to go and work on her work until dinner.

/Pluto/

"Mother, is there something I need to know?" Minerva asked as she closed the door.

"Someone needs to be at the time gate to keep it safe for intruders who would won't to change things" Her mother said giving her a staff.

"This staff will be passed down to generation to generation. Please take this" She said.

"Hai, I will take it mother, is there anything else I should know" Minerva asked before leaving.

"You may leave the time gate for short whiles but not too long, understood" her mother replied receiving a nod from her daughter. Minerva closed her mother's door and went back to the time gate to protect it as Sailor Heart Pluto.

"I will see you again, my daughter" her mother whispered before reading some of her letters.

/time wrap, 20 years later, Moon Palace/

"Kokoro you're up already" her mother said walking to her crib. Looking at her, she was wide awake. She sighed; she was very tired and hadn't got much sleep for the last pass 20 years. Especially when Chaos had attacked four times in a row since Kokoro's birth. She yawned and went to the rocking chair and sat feeding her child.

"She's up again" Star said getting up from his bed, it was early in the morning.

"Yes, I don't know if I can get only hours of sleep and take care of her, maybe there is something about her?" Pandia said looking down at her beautiful baby girl.

"Well we can always ask the doctor about her" Star said. When Pandia had finally gotten Kokoro to sleep, she went to sleep trying to get as much as possible.

/Mars/

"Miyuki, has went back to sleep finally" Aurora said laying her down in her crib.

"Let's hope we can get some sleep before she wakes up again" Kasani said laying his head on the pillow. Aurora agreed and hopped in the bed as well. Aurora could tell she was sound to sleep as her aura was calm. Miyuki had black hair and brown eyes also the mars symbol that she hid was on her forehead.

/ Time Gate/

"I guess I can check and make sure everything is in order" Sailor Heart Pluto said opening the time gate. While looking she saw something terrible that would happen in the near future.

"Oh my, how could this even happen" She said leaving the time gate and back to her position.

"I must watch out for the sign or I might be too late, I can't leave now so I will do it in a few days" She said before returning to silence. If the Celestial Millennium was coming to an end and a war was going to start, there must be something she could do.

/end/

Sailor DarkestNight: Sorry for the short chapter but I have something to do tonight so yeah.

Queen Crystal: It's coming to end O.O

Sailor DarkestNight: Hai, towards the end of the next chapter.

King Star: Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Sailor DarkestNight: Hello Readers, I have finally found the time to update and I have to decided to make every scout regular example: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars etc. The next scouts though when they are born. Oh yeah Miyuki is the princess, Aurora's just having another child.**

**Queen Justitia: So you are planning on making the next millennium in the next…**

**Sailor DarkestNight: Hai, which include the beginning of the Sailor Wars…Why?**

**Queen Justitia: Just wondering what's going to happen to us**

**Sailor DarkestNight: :O I can't tell you, if I do then they'll know ahead of time**

**Queen Justitia: Oh. Sailor DarkestNight does own everything in this story.**

/Moon/

"Kokoro is sleep finally" Queen Pandia said walking into the throne room. King Star got up and helped his wife up the stairs.

"Hello my dear" he said. Pandia sat down and waited for Sailor Heart Pluto to come. She said she had something to tell them.

"I wonder what she has to tell us" Star said.

"I do to, it must be important" Pandia said with a worry look. Sailor Heart Pluto appeared in the room with a sad look.

"Hello Queen Pandia and King Star, I have some important news to discuss with you" She said.

"Please speak, Sailor Heart Pluto" King Star told her as she nodded.

"Well when I went back to the time gate, I had found something horrible that will happen in the timeline. But I cannot tell you, for it will happen soon" She said looking at them.

"Is there any way to prepare for it?" Pandia asked.

"No, all I can say is that you and the other rulers and royal families' lives are endangered" She said. Pandia and Star exchanged worry looks and looked back to Sailor Heart Pluto.

"What is this danger?" he asked her.

"Chaos and a war that will rage on forever to the future" She said.

"Chaos…is he getting to powerful?" Pandia said. A tear falling down her face as she thought about her daughter's life.

"Yes. I'm afraid we will have to put all royal members to sleep, but you will still age though" She said closing her eyes.

"What about the Sailor Soldiers?" he said.

"When each child that is a girl becomes 13 while they sleep, they will be reawaken and become part of this war and fight Chaos" Sailor Heart Pluto said.

"No, I won't have my daughter go through this especially not a war!" Queen Pandia glared at her.

"I'm sorry my queen, but this has been decided by the other queens. A new millennium will start soon and we must put each of you to sleep so leaving your kingdoms not protected. Your daughters will protect the kingdoms while you sleep so have no fear of that" She said before tapping her staff on the floor and disappearing back to the time gate.

"No…I won't have my daughter's life in endangered!" She cried in her husband's arms.

"There's nothing we can do, Pandia" he said crying as well.

/Mercury/

Queen Crystal watched her daughter and smile weakly at her. Sailor Heart Pluto came by and told her of what was happening. Chione crawled over to her mother and climbed on her lap and laid there.

"My sweet daughter, please be safe when that time comes" She said hugging her daughter to her.

/Venus/

Queen Pearl closed her eyes, her due date was coming any day now so they would have to wait for the baby to be born before they put her to sleep. She was laying on her bed, humming a tune and rubbing her belly.

"Why did this have to happen now" She said as tears started to form. Himeka had grown really fast, now she was a child at the age probably around 600-720 years old. She sighed; Himeka was going to be on her own sooner then she thought.

/Earth/

Queen Gaia wasn't going to be queen when they wake back up. Her daughter would and that would make her proud. She walked down the halls smiling, she would go and see her daughter for the last time before they were put to sleep tomorrow. She knocked on her door before walking in.

"Mother, I don't want to leave my daughter alone" Riko said wiping some tears away.

"My dear, she will be fine. They are only doing this so when you wake up your kingdom would at least have a ruler" Queen Gaia said sitting in a chair across from her daughter.

"But I don't want my daughter fighting a war. She shouldn't have to, if only chaos wasn't here" She said.

"Everything will be fine, when you wake up she will be right there looking at you" Queen Gaia said before walking out of the room. Riko hoped she was right.

/Mars/

Queen Aurora was going to be heavily guarded until her due date and then put to sleep. She was quite sad that she would be alone for 4 months with nobody to talk to. She sighed; she really did hate this. Miyuki was with her father at the moment and tomorrow they would be put to sleep, leaving her all alone in this dark cold room.

/Jupiter/

"The idea of being put to sleep, isn't right to me" Queen Justitia said glaring at Sailor Passion Pluto.

"But you must, useless you want to change your daughter's fate" Sailor Heart Pluto said glaring right back.

"My daughter's fate…I just want to be there for her" Justitia said. King Raidon held his wife hand before closing his eyes.

"There are things I cannot tell you but if you aren't put to sleep you may be a victim for chaos. That is the reason for this, Queen Justitia" Sailor Heart Pluto said.

"But, I don't want to leave Ariel alone, is this the right thing" She said slowly.

"Yes" She said before tapping her staff on the floor and disappearing out of sight.

"Now presenting, Princess Ariel of the Jupiter kingdom!" A guard announced. Princess Ariel walked in smiling at her parents. Justitia got up and so did Raidon, walking to their daughter.

"Mommy what did you call me for?" She asked looking at her mother's worry look.

"Sweetie, we will be put to sleep tomorrow. We are just worried about the things to come while we are away" Queen Justitia spoke as she hugged her daughter.

"It will be alright mommy. We will be just fine" Ariel said hugging her mother back, trying to comfort her mother while she cried. King Raidon hoped this plan would work, but what about their people?

/Next Day/

Sailor Heart Pluto had gathered everyone at a castle on Pluto. Sailor Heart Pluto sighed; she was going to have to use her powers and a whole lot of it. She went to check if everybody was here and then stopped when she reached Himeka.

"Himeka won't be put to sleep, she will come with me" She said pulling her away from the rest.

"But I promised a lady from my kingdom that I would protect her! She is the last of Solar Kingdom, please just put her to sleep with the rest" Queen Pearl pleaded as Sailor Heart Pluto kept walking away.

"No, she will be needed. Everyone please get in your planet order" She said having Himeka sit in a chair in the throne room. Once everyone was in their order, she led Mercury, Moon, Earth and Jupiter royals with her to a room on the second floor. After they were put to sleep she came back for the rest including her mother and father. She really did hope this work, she really did.

/End/

Sailor DarkestNight: It's short for a reason, because now I will be explain what is happening next.

We are now entering the Dark Millennium so it will be death all the time. Sailor Soldiers from around the universe will end up battling each other. So we will be leaving the Solar System a lot. Chaos will become strong and try to destroy other kingdoms in the universe as well as the Solar System's kingdom. All royals will be asleep until the end of this age and will be the start of the 'Golden Millennium'.

Now, I will take any characters maybe yourself and insert it into the story. Meaning you can make up your own characters but you must do the following and tell me:

Name

Age

How they act and a little of their history

If they are in another System please tell me

Kingdom

If she or he is a royal or not

Attacks

Sailor Soldier Name

If they have a enemy

If there is a team, tell me that and the members with all of the above

Yeah, it would be more fun that way! You have five days to give me the character before I write the next chapter! Some might not show until later in this millennium.

Please leave a review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya guys, I am really sorry if you liked this story but I am making a better version of this story, that way I won't rush into events. Its call ****Royals of the Past.**** It is the same as the ****Queens of the Past**** but a different title and a new more understanding plot. I thought that there were a whole lot of mistakes in this story and too many time wraps. I was still beginning to write stories so wasn't that good. But now it's been months since I first started and I just wanted to start this story over. Once I get to 20 chapters the other story will be taking down. Some events form it will still be in the new story and some might not.**

**I'm so sorry if you were ready for the Sailor Wars and Chaos being sealed but I need to start new and try to write more words. I hope you understand but the new story will be better. **

**-Sailor DarkestNight**


End file.
